LoveMaybe
by personaltaste92
Summary: Life is good for Sakura. She is a blue blood, the window she accidentally broken is still a secret and she has her dream job.An arranged marriage with an amber eyed businessman is fitting itself into her life though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

In the home of the Kinomoto family, the matriarch of the household was pacing the living room nervously. The said matriarch had every right to be nervous. She was finally going to break the news to her daughter, Sakura. She smiled softly. Her daughter is a stubborn one. She was a hellion when she was little too.

Once, she nearly took ten years of her life when she decided to test the theory that humans can indeed fly despite the lack of wings. By jumping of the roof when she was five. How she got on the roof was beyond her comprehension and remains a mystery until now. Luckily she landed on some bushes and was completely unhurt except for a few scratches. But then, her brother, Touya, who was nine at the time, scolded her so thoroughly that she was bawling her eyes out when he was finished. That was the first time Touya yelled at his sister. There were no petty jealousy among the siblings and they were even best friends when they were grown ups.

Right on cue, Sakura stepped down the stairs from her bedroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sakura had always been an early riser. Touya even called her barbaric once. Sakura gave Isabelle a sleepy smile. Her mother rarely slept in. Like her, Isabelle is also an early riser. Isabelle cleared her throat. Oh, how she wished her late husband was still here to help her through the task. It would still be difficult but at least she would have a supporter.

"Sakura, I need to have a word with you." Isabelle said determinedly.

Sakura's eyes immediately went as wide as saucers. All traces of sleep gone from her eyes.

"Mom, if this is about the broken window in the kitchen, I had nothing to do with it. You see, Touya was passing the ball to me and the silly thing hit my head. I was not holding a grudge or anything. I just threw the ball back a little too hard and Touya was the one who didn't catch it properly and it…"Sakura immediately stopped her babbling when she saw her mother's expression.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle screeched.

Sakura winced inwardly and decided to bluff her way out.

"Nothing." she replied with a cheeky grin.

Isabelle sighed. The kitchen window? Again? That's the second time this month. Touya and Sakura could be a little…competitive when it comes to sports. Sakura's tomboyish side would come out in full force and all sorts of things would be broken. Isabelle shuddered from the memories of the things the siblings break. Her children were adults now. Sakura has reached 24. But Isabelle herself insisted that her children stayed with her. She simply liked her children to be around. Touya had even started working in the FBI a few years ago and Sakura had surprisingly pursued her passion in literature. She was now teaching in a private college and loving every second of it.

"You have to change your ways Sakura. You are about to get married after all."Isabelle croaked. She was very aware that she was threading on dangerous water but she had to tell her sooner or later.

". I know. "she replied absently until the meaning of her mother's word registered completely in her mind. She blinked a few times and then finally

"WHAAAAT?"

Isabelle winced. She didn't even try to hide it this time. When Sakura unleashed the full power of her voice, she swore she could feel the air vibrate from the force.

"Calm down honey…" her mother pleaded soothingly.

Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. Her mother only calls her 'honey' when she's done something that she knows Sakura will hate.

Oh make no mistakes. She would die for the sake of her mother but sometimes the woman could be so…so… a low growl escaped from Sakura's throat. Her mother's eyes widened slightly from the sound.

"Sakura! Stop behaving like that. You are a grown woman. And I assure you proper grown women do not growl."

Sakura was getting frantic by now. She knew that by her mother's tone that this is one of those things that are non-negotiable. She started to argue.

" But Mom, I'm only , whatever happens to the magic of falling in love. You know... your attention only on him in a crowded room, that dark magic pulling you in helplessly. I don't want to be married to someone I don't know. Who ever heard of arranged marriage these days anyway?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. Sakura was never the romantic type. Even Sakura knew that the excuses she gave were lame indeed. Now, there is only one person who even have the remote possibility to help her. Then, as if on cue, she heard heavy familiar footsteps from upstairs coming down. Both Sakura and her mother crane their necks to greet the man. His hair was disheveled, a sign that he had just woken up from bed but his blue eyes were alert.

Sakura quickly glanced at her mother to see her reaction and was slightly pleased. Her mother's back was straighter and she had put on her I-would-not–be-swayed expression. So Touya didn't know. There is still hope after all.

This is definitely time to play the last card. Sakura quickly ran to Touya, who had reached the bottom stairs and buried her face in his chest. Touya was nearly toppled over from the force but he quickly regained his balance. The man was tall and lean. His hair was as dark as the midnight sky and he has features that were ruggedly handsome.

He wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura and looked down questioningly at her. Sakura quickly caught what he was asking and stared straight at the older woman accusingly. The man sighed. "Mother, it was my fault that the window broke. Sakura is absolutely innocent in this matter. "he recited as though he had memorized the dialogue from the heart.

Sakura poked Touya hard on his side.

"Not that, Touya. You would not believe what she was planning to make me do."

Touya tried to listen to the chaotic explanations of both his mother and sister but they kept interrupting each other. It's like a whirlwind of high pitch voices in his head. The fact that he had just woken up and hadn't had his morning coffee didn't help either. He ruffled his hair in frustration. He loved his mother and his little sister dearly but he was slightly irritated that he had to get up so early on his day off. It's not often he gets a holiday. As they say, crime never sleeps. Touya grimaced. Now he sounds like some bad movie.

Sakura threw up her hands in defeat and said resignedly "Fine. You explain first." She quickly walked away so that the urge to interrupt her mother would go away. She couldn't interrupt if she didn't hear what they're saying, couldn't she? She was sorely tempted though. She was pouring a cup of coffee for Touya when she heard the second explosion.

"WHAAAAT?"

She smiled triumphantly. She knew she could count on Touya to take her side. Her brother was always being overprotective of her when it comes to men anyway. She approached Touya and offered him the coffee. _Oh no. That's the black fire again_. Sakura thought silently when she caught her brother's eyes. It always lit up like that when he was extremely upset about something.

Sakura's eyes on the other hand, were green framed by dark long lashes. Her hair was a darker brown though and reached her shoulders in wavy length while Touya's was short and fashionably messy. Touya smiled gratefully at Sakura, who had taken a seat next to him on the sofa. Their mother was seated to their opposite trying to stare them into defeat. The siblings matched her stare and Touya didn't even broke his stare when he was sipping at his coffee.

Isabelle gulped nervously. Her son is handsome as her daughter is beautiful. When they were together they were a force to reckon with. Isabelle suddenly felt the undeniable prick of pride though she knows this is neither the time nor place for it. After all, the Kinomoto family was one of the oldest and influential aristocrat families. In short, they were extremely and obscenely wealthy. Touya and Sakura could live the perfect life. They could stay at home and buy anything their heart's desire and the wealth would not even be disturbed. But instead they wished to work. They wanted to contribute back to society. Touya, with his crime fighting method and Sakura with her teaching method.

However, this particular matter has to be solved immediately. The wedding is next month for heavens sake.

"Quit being such a drama queen both of you. Sakura, you had been betrothed to him since you were 3. You had even met him. You played together, don't you remember?" Isabelle reasoned.

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. "How am I supposed to remember someone when I was that young? I want to know why mother. You were always so sensible. What made you make this decision? I need to understand why. "

Her mother sighed." Your father and I were best friends with the groom's parents and when we were in high school we promised to marry our children so that we could be a family. Please…Even though you father had passed away, I'm sure he would want this too." The siblings groaned in despair. Their mother had pulled out her trump card.

Sakura wished she wouldn't have to marry in order to bring two families together. It's a silly promise by the way. There are lots of families who were not joined by blood but were in good terms anyway. Why HER family was the one insisting that they marry their children was beyond her comprehension. She had never liked to be forced in doing anything ever since she was a child. Her mother would have known better. In the moment of desperation, Sakura could think of only one desperate attempt to stop this ridiculous notion.

. "Why don't you marry off Touya instead?". Touya spurts out his coffee and started stuttering incoherently.

"Because Adam and Sara only had a son. Touya and Syaoron would have to be gay if they wanted to get married" Sakura's mother reasoned.

Touya immediately choked on his coffee again. So her betrothed name is Syaoron is it? Sakura bit her lower lip. She watched Touya intently.

"Are you sure you are not even slightly gay Touya?"

"Do you have a death wish or something, baby sister?" Touya grounded out.

Sakura glanced at Touya, her eyes pleading for help. Touya shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea how to help Sakura. She knew that she had to use her ultimate weapon then. Silence enveloped them for a couple of minutes.

Isabelle let out a breath of relief. Looks like her children had run out of arguments. Bringing her late husband up is without a doubt a low blow but nothing is more important then joining the two families together. Sakura would understand someday. She transferred her gaze towards her daughter. Someday, she would understand the importance of this matter to her. Sakura's head was bowed and Isabelle took it as a sign of defeat when suddenly Sakura slowly lifted her head up.

Isabelle gasped when she saw that Sakura's eyes were wet with tears. Sakura never cries. The last tears she shed were the day her father died when she was twelve. But now, tears ran freely down her cheeks and she was clearly pleading her mother with her eyes. In a broken voice, she whispered "Please don't make me do this." There was a stunned silence from both her mother and brother. Then all hell broke loose.

Touya was hugging her while trying to comfort her at the same time with incoherent phrases and her mother's eyes were also starting to tear up. And even the maids that she knew were eavesdropping had come out in order to comfort her while biting their lips in obvious distress. She smiled briefly in the safety of Touya's shirt. She knew that she was being a bitch by using her tears on her unsuspecting brother and mother like that but she believed she had perfected the art of crying. Those drama classes that she had to handle at the college certainly helped.

"You're still going to marry him anyway." Her mother said, sobbing all the while. Sakura groaned. That's her mother alright. Stubborn as a mule.

* * *

><p>Syaoron meanwhile, was having the exact same trouble convincing his family that an arranged marriage is a bad idea. "Mom, I'm an adult. I'm 28 years old for crying out loud. I can bloody make my own choice for a bride."<p>

"Language, honey." Sara drawled slowly. She hated to see her son so upset. Syaoron's eyes were spitting amber fire and his firm jaw was set. Lee Syaoron was the most successful businessman of his age and the fact that he was devastatingly good looking helped him to be the top candidate of the Most Sought Bachelor of the Year five times in a row.

Syaoron ruffled his dark hair in frustration. He had started pacing the living room for a while now. He even vaguely remembers his supposed fiancée. She had tiny fingers and long brown hair with startling green eyes.

But she was just a kid that he was playing with. It was an honor he did play with her too because no seven year old wishes to play with a baby. But that particularly baby had reached out to him and greeted him with the most charming smile a baby could give. And so, he sat facing her, letting her play with his fingers.

And from the funny sounds that only a baby could make, Syaoron knew that the baby was content. And then he was supposed to marry her? No freaking way! He didn't even met her since then. But then his mother had never requested anything from him. Not even when he offered to buy her anything her heart's desire on her birthday a couple of month's ago.

"Consider this as my dying wish." Sarah whispered. By the looks on her son's face, he was clearly startled and then he broke into a grin.

"You fight dirty." Syaoron grumbled.

"I could do whatever I want. I'm old and I do wish to have grandchildren soon." Sarah replied.

"I should remember to stay away from cunning beautiful ladies like you." He chuckled, planting a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"We're meeting them at 8 at their house for dinner and discussion. Please be there." Sarah called out to the retreating form of her son.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

Sakura was fuming. All that tears were for nothing. It was hard work too, all that crying. She was forced into a royal green dress. Forced meaning when she was in the shower, the maids had hidden all her clothes including her pajamas, a direct order from Isabelle no doubt. The only acceptable cloth that is left is of course the green dress. Although she had been through countless of social events which required her to attend as the daughter of one of the social elites, she had never acquired the taste for all the phony smiles and compliments.

The dress is one of her favorites though as it complimented her complexion nicely but looking gorgeous is really not an option if she wanted to persuade her husband-to-be to not to marry her. She was practically locked inside the house. A fact that she knew the hard way when she tried to make a mad dash out the door when her mother announced that her husband –to- be was going to come over for dinner. Touya was enjoying her distress immensely, of course and offered no help whatsoever. In fact, he was the one who managed to grab her when she was running towards the door. Chortling madly all the while.

She sighed when she heard the door bell. It was too late to run now. She refused to embarrass her family name by behaving inappropriately towards her guests. Before she was Sakura, she was the heir of the Kinomoto family.

Perhaps, her husband-to-be has already got a girl in mind that he wanted to make his bride and thus is also reluctant to marry her. Maybe she could make him into an ally and devise a plan with him to avoid the marriage. _Yes. There is still hope._ _Just calm down Sakura. Just keep breathing and you'll be fine. _

There is a knock on her door and when she had given the knocker permission, the butler, Henry entered. He was a middle aged man with kind eyes and he had been serving the Kinomoto's as long as she remembers. She gave him a small smile. He is like family to her and she'll be damned if she treated him badly just because she is in a black mood.

"Miss Sakura. Your guests have arrived and Madam Isabelle has instructed me to escort you downstairs."

Sakura smiled. "What's with the Miss and Madam, Henry?"

Henry grinned "I have to at least act professional when there are guests around. Be nice, okay?"

Sakura immediately understand what he was asking .There is no secrets in the household. The staff always seems to dig them out one way or another. 'Sakura's Getting Married But She Doesn't Want To' must be the main topic for gossip tonight. The fact that Henry likes to listen through the key hole didn't exactly help either. It was maddening but endearing at the same time.

"I won't promise anything but I'll try." Sakura sighed.

The relationship between the employers and employees in the Kinomoto has always been sort of laid back. They had even given the permission for their workers to call them informally. Isabelle had once said that their workers are like family and Sakura agrees completely. They practically helped to raise her.

Not wanting her guests to wait long, she exited her bedroom and approached the stairs. Sakura slowly walked down the flight of stairs. Carefully keeping her eyes on each step. She was not known as the most graceful person, she had to admit. It is not like she was clumsy, it's just that things seems to appear out of nowhere in front of her. Definitely not her fault. She only raised her eyes when she reached the final step and it immediately fell on Syaoron. It's hard to miss him. His eyes were directly on her. She winced inwardly. Her husband to be is as handsome as sin and he was smiling the most masculine smile she had ever seen. Oh, boy. Tonight's going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Syaoron had arrived at the Kinomoto mansion about fifteen minutes before Sakura made her appearance. He was introduced to Isabelle, Sakura's mother and had been making small talk before Sakura came down. Then his words died in mid sentence as Sakura came into view.<p>

She was keeping her eyes on the stairs and at first completely oblivious to the stares that she was given. He smiled when he saw how careful she was being and when she finally looked at him, his breath hitched in his throat and he had to remind himself to keep breathing.

Syaoron was taken aback by her. He had dated lots of models but it was her natural beauty that captivated him. Her skin was like marble. Her shoulder length hair was curled at the end and damn it she was beautiful. He had to admit she had a nice figure. The dress clung to her curves just right. It was the simple things that make her beautiful like the way her hair sways with every step she takes and the way she was being so conscious of her steps.

Sara suddenly hugs Sakura and started to chatter with her enthusiastically. Sakura couldn't help but blushed from the affection shown and immediately decided to like Sara. She was acting like an aunt she never met and is as chatty as her mother. No wonder they are best friends, she thought.

"Syaoron, please escort Sakura to the dining room. We will catch up with you later. Isabelle and I have lots of things we need to catch up on." Sara said, clutching her friend's hand affectionately.

"Of course, please do."Syaoron replied. His eyes never leaving Sakura for a second.

This is exactly the moment she was waiting for. Once they were alone she would try to form a bargain with him. Maybe he could see the mistake that their parents had made. Syaoron approached Sakura slowly. Sakura had to suppress a shudder. The look in his eyes and even his stride reminded her of a panther stalking his prey.

"Would you like to have a look at our garden?" Sakura offered hesitantly. It doesn't hurt to be polite.

Syaoron opened his mouth _I'd rather look at you_ but immediately closed them. He smiled at her once again and replied.

"I would like that very much."

Sakura led him to their garden. The garden was Isabelle's pride and joy and indeed it was a sight to behold that night. Nearly every flower was in its full bloom and the way the moonlight reflects on the petal of the flowers was simply breath taking. Sakura turned to face Syaoron and held out her hand to be shaken.

"I believe we have not been introduced formally. I am Sakura Kinomoto. Call me Sakura please."

Syaoron immediately held her hand in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. I am Li Syaoron. Call me Syaoron, please." And then he kissed her hand. It was nothing new to Sakura of course but this is her betrothed and when his lips lingered longer than necessary on her hand, it took all considerable amount of effort not to snatch her hand away.

"I would like to discuss with you about something."Sakura started. Things are starting to get awkward and the silence was strangling her. She couldn't help but envy Syaoron though. He looked relaxed, peaceful even. The moonlight was caressing his strong jawline and..Sakura! Focus!

"Of course. The wedding cake? The wedding dress?" Syaoron interrupted, fully aware where this conversation was going.

Sakura's eyes immediately went wide with surprise. Is this man insane?

"Are you saying that you wanted to marry a woman you barely know?"

"We have an entire life time to know each other better. I don't see why not. This is what our parents wanted anyway." Syaoron shrugged nonchalantly. Honestly, he didn't mind. And it is time for him to settle down anyways. He turned from Sakura then, admiring the small pink roses at his side.

Sakura's reaction on the other hand was quite comical though. Her mouth was opened in obvious surprise and she had to gather her scattered thoughts for a few seconds before she managed to speak again.

"But you must have a girlfriend or someone who you wanted to marry. Admit it, you're handsome and rich. Women would throw themselves at someone like you. Surely you already have someone you're interested in." Sakura tried to keep her voice calm. She could sense that her plan wasn't going her way. And she didn't like it a bit. Syaoron wasn't even looking at her but she saw his body tensed. He turned to her slowly.

Syaoron strides towards Sakura and before Sakura knew what hit her; Syaoron was clutching her arms tightly. Their bodies were so close that Sakura could feel the heat permeating from his body. Syaoron's breath was caressing her cheeks lightly. It was no easy feat to keep her eyes on Syaoron's face. He was practically a head taller than she was and she swore she would get a crick on her neck if she continued. Only pure indignity of being handled so roughly by a man she barely knew prompts her to fight the amber fire in his eyes with her own green fire.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Do I what?"

"Have a boyfriend or a man you wanted to marry? You're beautiful and rich. Men would kill to have someone like you. Do you have someone you are interested in?" he questioned slowly. His voice had lowered into a growl.

"I don't see how this is your concern." She replied defiantly.

"Answer me." He tightened her hold on her arms. Making her body pressed against his even more.

He was acting extremely possessive towards her and the thought of another guy touching her, kissing her and getting all her attention doesn't sit well with him at all. She was asking if he has another woman in mind to marry. Doesn't that mean that she already has someone she wanted to marry in mind? If it's true, he's going to make the bastard go far far away. He could do it so why wouldn't he?

Sakura was trying to stare him down. He maintained his stance until she sighed in defeat.

"No. I don't." she said grudgingly.

He believed her. Honestly, he did not know why he cared but he did. Fiercely. He watched Sakura's face, reading her expressions. As a businessman, he had learned to read his opponents with extreme accuracy. And Sakura didn't even attempt to hide her expressions from him. She was confused, no doubt by his behavior. Hell, even he himself didn't understand what he was doing, so why would she?

"To your question earlier, I don't have another woman I wanted to marry." Syaoron grinned. His mood immediately lightened with Sakura's words.

He suddenly realized that Sakura was trying to push him away, not very successfully he might add, since he didn't even budge. Just to goad her temper and because he wanted to, he dropped his hands around her waist and started pulling her even more tightly against him. Sakura gasped against the contact and started to struggle more violently. Syaoron smiled. All his women are willing, this one is certainly not. He knew he should let her go but it was so much fun holding the hellion in his arms.

Sakura tried to pinch Syaoron, to catch him off guard perhaps. Then, maybe he would let go of her. But she couldn't seem to find any fat on his body. The man was lean and undeniably strong. He didn't even budge when she started to struggle. She noticed that he was smiling and immediately bit her lower lip to avoid from screaming in frustration. He was actually enjoying this, she realized. She can't let him win. This is a battle of wit and she would rather eat glass than to let him win without a fight. Realizing that she can't win by strength, she tried to embarrass Syaoron. She stiffened her body. A clear signal that she doesn't want his touch and to get his hands off of her.

Syaoron had to suppress a groan of pleasure. When Sakura had finally stopped struggling, her body had immediately become soft and pliant against his even when she was trying to 'persuade' him to let her go. He knew what she was doing and decided to ignore it. Her curves had complemented his body perfectly and she felt reassuringly warm against the cold outdoors. She smelled like jasmine, and he restrained the urge to bury his face in her hair. She smelled amazing, though. He realized he needed to slow down. Sakura isn't like all the bimbos and hussies that threw themselves at him. She's more..for lack of better words, sheltered and he's going to take it slow even if it killed him.

In his mind, he had no doubt that he was lusting after her. Probably that's the reason he was acting so unreasonable. Having figured it all out, Syaoron smiled before abruptly letting her go. Sakura nearly loses her balance but Syaoron quickly grabbed her by the waist to support her. She immediately pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine." she said curtly. Syaoron smiled. The woman has spunk.

"It's getting cold, don't you think? We better go in fast before we catch a cold." Syaoron said, turning around and head back towards the door. Sakura was actually surprised. The man was impossible to understand. He was pleasant and suddenly he was filled with anger and then turned pleasant again. If she didn't know any better, she would think that the man was suffering from personality disorder. Good thing she knew better. The glint in his eyes that she caught before he turned away proved that he was teasing her and enjoying every second of it too. Sakura tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Can this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

I'm sorry for those of you who were waiting for this chapter. I had finished it several days ago but because of some technical issues I can't upload them. So please read and tell me what you think!

Lots of love,

Personaltaste92

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. She was not going to get any help from Syaoron. She could already tell. The man seems set to marry her for reasons that she was uncertain of. Maybe he was trying to please his mother, she mused. She was enjoying the caress of the wind on her hair when she felt a presence behind her. It felt reassuringly warm and familiar. She turned around and came face to face with Touya. She could tell that he had been there for quite some time. She pouted.<p>

"Why didn't you come to my rescue like a big brother supposed to do?" She demanded.

Touya smiled softly. "He likes you." He simply replied.

He had witnessed the exchange of words between Sakura and Syaoron and he had concluded that Syaoron was right for Sakura. He would treat her well. If any man deserves a woman like Sakura, it would be Syaoron. Her sister was quite innocent and Touya was positive that Syaoron would protect her no matter what. Touya is an excellent judge of character and his instincts didn't raise any red flags on Syaoron. His instincts had saved his life a couple of times in his line of duty and he knew he could trust them.

"Marry him, Sakura. He will take care of you."Touya simply stated.

"Touya, you have no idea what you are asking of me. I don't even like him." Sakura replied fiercely.

She was suddenly exhausted. This is too much for her to handle alone.

"Sakura, you know I only ask what you can do. You will love him in time. Syaoron is different from the other guys in our society. They were all soft and phony. And he is obviously not. I have always made the right decision for you, haven't I?"

Sakura stared up at Touya. She bit her lower lip, trying to make up her mind. Touya was right. His reasons were all logical and Syaoron was the perfect husband material even with a few rough edges. Syaoron was successful and handsome and he has a strong position in their society. But isn't there supposed to be more to a marriage than just material offerings? Shouldn't there be love?

But Sakura is a smart girl. She knew the points made by Touya were rock solid. Even though, she's feeling a strong dislike towards Syaoron for the time being. For one, he seemed to enjoy teasing her and she didn't like it. His teasing caused her to be flustered when she wanted to keep her calm. But then, she had only met him a few minutes ago. Maybe, after knowing him better, she would find him less…annoying. Having reached a decision, she nodded slowly. Sakura sighed.

She had decided that she would obey her mother's wish. But there is the matter of awkwardness between her and Syaoron. Sakura hates the feeling of awkwardness with a passion. It starts from her palm. It would get damp with sweat; she would feel completely uncomfortable not to mention the butterflies in her stomach. It's safe to say that she didn't enjoy awkwardness very much. But that's the exact feeling that she got when she was with Syaoron. Probably it is because their predicament is so strange.

"Touya, I'm tired."Sakura whispered.

Touya smiled. Sakura was always affectionate with him. And he understood what she was asking of him. His baby sister needed a pillar of support and by God, he's giving it to her. So, Touya hugged her. Sakura's eyes immediately filled with tears and she hugged him back tightly.

"I don't know what Mother was thinking, Touya." Sakura whispered.

"We can never know that I'm afraid. But have faith that Mother only wants the best for you." Touya replied.

"We do love her, don't we?" Sakura asked.

Touya choked back a laugh. "Yes, I believe we do."

"I don't want to leave Mother and you." Sakura confessed softly.

Touya smiled "Sooner or later you will have to. It would happen eventually. Besides, it's not like we would never see each other again. You could always come home to play, right?" he ruffled his sister's hair affectionately.

"Not funny Touya." Sakura sniffled.

"What the…" Syaoron roared. He had return to see what's taking Sakura so long when he stumbled upon the scene. He tore Sakura away from Touya and shoved her behind him. He glared at her, promising hell as soon he finished with this guy who dared to touch what is his.

Sakura immediately clutched Syaoron's jacket.

"What are you doing?" Sakura said.

"Let me go, Sakura." His tone had turned low and lethal.

"If you hit him, you'll be sorry" Sakura warned.

"Yeah? I highly doubt that."Syaoron had started to advance towards Touya, who looked perfectly at ease. He even crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side like he was amused with the whole picture.

"Touya! You're not helping." Sakura gritted her teeth.

Men and their testosterone. She rolled her eyes heavenward. She's not worried about Touya..nor Syaoron for that matter. Both men looks like they could fend for themselves well enough but this was obviously a stupid case of misunderstanding.

"He's Touya, my brother, you moron!"

Touya was not there when their guests had arrived. Thus, it's perfectly understandable that Syaoron didn't know him. He might not even know that she has a brother. Syaoron blinked a couple of times. He was in rage a few moments earlier, and it was damn hard trying to process the information when all you see is red.

"I see." Syaoron composed himself and started grinning. He extended his hand towards Touya and introduced himself. Touya grasped Syaoron's hand solemnly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't welcome you into our home earlier. I was…a little occupied." Touya said.

Sakura had to suppress a snort. Yeah, right. Occupied with snoring. Touya always sleep every chance he got and he could sleep almost anywhere. On the couch, on the plane, in a car, in a train. Sakura sometimes wondered if he could sleep on a motorcycle. Well, that's a sight she would pay to see.

"No, it's fine really." Syoron replied.

Sakura couldn't help to be impressed. It seems that Syaoron is really thick skinned. To assume her brother for her lover was quite embarrassing but he shook it off like it was nothing. He was now trying to act formal and he was quite successful at it too.

Touya's eyes sparkled with mirth when Syaoron's grin becomes wider and soon enough both of them were chortling madly. The air that seems to be thick with tension a few seconds ago had suddenly dissolved. Sakura sighed. She listened to her brother's and fiancé's conversation for a while as they started chatting about sports but quickly grew bored after a while.

She tried to turn away so that she could go inside but Syaoron's hand suddenly captured her fingers. The grip wasn't painful but it was firm. She looked at their intertwined fingers before shifting her gaze to Syaoron's face. Syaoron gently pulled her close to his side and wrapped his arm her shoulders possessively. It wasn't unpleasant really. Syaoron was warm and his body protected her from the chill but he was getting himself way too comfortable with her.

He was doing this purposely, she realized. Syaoron was, to put it primitively, marking his territory, showing to Touya that she was his fiancée. Sakura tried to shrug his arm off her but he just slid his hand down her arm, making goosebumps appear where his hand had travelled. Syaoron spared her a glance and a smug smile before returning to his conversation. Sakura huffed a little. Touya was not helping either. He just continued talking as if his only sister was not being half embraced by a man right before his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll go in now. It's getting chilly." Touya said. He steps closer to Sakura and kissed her cheek lightly. He gave her his famous teasing smile and continued on his way. Sakura wiped his kiss away with the back of her hand. Touya only kissed her cheek when he's trying to annoy her and she always wiped it away playfully. It's like a game between her and Touya. Syaoron silently observed their interactions.

"I have a moron for a brother." she muttered, a small smile playing on her lips. Syaoron caught her words and replied. "He loves you just the way a brother should you know."

"I know all right. But most of all, he just loves me because he could tease me mercilessly when the mood strikes him." She said irritably.

Syaoron laughed at this. "Let's get inside, but first..." he waited until Sakura looked at his face questioningly and then he swooped down and kissed her cheek teasingly. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat when his lips lingered. She quickly shifted her gaze to the ground. 'I will not blush' was her mantra for the time being. It's exactly something like this that would make her nervous and she didn't know what to do about it.

Syaoron grinned when he saw her blush. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered jokingly "If you wiped that one away, I will replace it with another." Sakura stepped back from his threat. She bit her lower lips to stop her retort. Syaoron looks like the type of man that always kept his word and Sakura didn't think that this is neither the time nor place to find out how far she could push him until he retaliates. Syaoron smiled on his small victory and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the house.

* * *

><p>Dinner was uneventful except when Syaoron kept glancing at her every few seconds. Sakura in attempt to stop him kicked him under the table. Not a very ladylike behavior she supposed, but she was done trying to ignore him. The problem in ignoring him is he didn't seem to like it. He kept staring at her until she looked at him. Their mothers of course, noticed this. To make matters worse, they kept giggling and gave them knowing smiles. It was embarrassing. She was blushing throughout dinner and she wouldn't even be surprised if she had indigestion.<p>

When dinner was done, tea was served in the living room. It was a tradition in the Kinomoto family where during those times they would lounge around and talk about their day. Sakura sat at a sofa and sipped her tea slowly. She was watching her mother and Isabelle talking on another sofa across the room absent-mindedly. Touya had excused himself from the night minutes ago. She had a lot to think about but then, the object of her musing came into view and sat beside her.

"You're acting like a 5 year old, staring at me like that during dinner. And it's impolite."Sakura grumbled, breaking the silence between them.

Their mothers were far enough from their sitting spot that she was certain that they couldn't hear their conversation.

"You were ignoring me." He shrugged.

"You're impossible." She muttered.

"I like to think I am." Syaoron replied.

He was grinning and Sakura immediately noticed the dimple on his left cheek. She quickly shifts her attention to the carpet.

Syaoron sighed. Sakura seems very interested in the carpet and he knew she was uncomfortable around him. When he had sat beside her, she had stiffened slightly and he would have missed it if he was not looking at her. He wanted to make her feel comfortable with him. It was exasperating the way she averted her eyes when he was looking at her. It is understandable since they only knew each other for about four hours give or take but he wants them to get along. Well…here goes..

"Look Sakura. I really want it to work between us. We actually don't have any choice. I don't know about your mother but I swear my mother would drag me to the altar even if I was kicking and screaming my head off."

Sakura's eyebrows immediately furrowed. He made it sound like it was a really bad thing being married to her. Although, the picture he painted was amusing. Syaoron saw the look on her face.

"Hey, I bet you're thinking the same thing about me." He placated her.

Sakura gave a dainty shrug. Good point.

"I know you're not completely comfortable with me yet, so what if we become friends?" Syaoron proposed.

"Friends?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We'll just have fun. It doesn't have to be awkward between us. How about we just spend some time, get comfortable and enjoy each other company. You know, become friends."

Syaoron was looking at her intently and for the first time that night, without hesitation she looked back into his gaze. She bit her lower lip, obviously lost in thought.

"Why don't we meet tomorrow for dinner? We'll talk about it more."Syaoron suggested.

"You know what? You're right. If I think of you as my friend instead of my husband-to-be it wouldn't be so awkward, would it? Why didn't I think of that sooner? I'm an idiot. I was fretting for no good reason." Sakura rambled.

"Exactly." Syaoron smiled.

Sakura was…different from any other. Gave her a suggestion and let her think about it and there we have a very easily pleased woman. She looks more comfortable now. She has a small smile playing on her lips and she seems oh so very content.

"What about the dinner tomorrow night? I thought we could grab a movie after." Syaoron said.

Sakura searched his eyes and Syaoron couldn't help but feel that her eyes could pierce his soul if he let her. Sakura seems to finally found whatever she was looking for in his eyes.

She smiled. "I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo, sit down, ok? I'm getting married."<p>

Tomoyo screamed into the phone. Sakura who had prepared for the response held the receiver at an arm's length. The screams would stop at another twenty seconds she supposed and then she waited.

Sakura gingerly put the receiver to her ear again.

"Sakura! What happened? You didn't even have a boyfriend. Oh my God. It's Kevin, isn't it? He had carried out his threats when you rejected him and going to force you to marry him, didn't he? That bastard. Maybe you should unleashed Touya on him. Touya would know what to do to that conceited jerk."

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. She couldn't even get a word in. Tomoyo when rattled could talk for hours, rambling about nothing mostly. And Kevin? As her husband? She shuddered involuntarily. Kevin had tried to court her and is very persistence at that. Sakura was not interested in him. Sure he was attractive. In the Casanova type of way and she hated those types. The ones who figured that if you have the money you could get anyone.

When she had rejected him continuously, he became obsessive. Trying every way to get her with gifts like flowers and chocolates and one time, he had even bought her a car. Sakura returned every single one of them. He thought she was playing hard-to-get. Then he tried pleading with her, saying that he would love her and only her for the rest of his life. Unlucky for him, Sakura had known that while he was 'courting' her, he was sleeping around with three other girls.

When Sakura continued to refuse him, he started threatening her. Saying that he would force her to marry him whether she likes it or not. That's the last straw for Sakura. No more playing nice. She threatened him back. She had told him about Touya who's in the FBI. How Touya had never missed a shot in his life and was happy to oblige to every single one of her wishes especially when it comes to men who threatened his sister. He had visibly pale at that and had backed off.

Tomoyo was there at the time and both of them had laughed hysterically about the event afterwards. Tomoyo was genuinely worried for her though. Kevin's family is quite influential and the thought that he would carried out his threats upset her a bit but Sakura managed to convince her not to worry.

"Relax, Tomoyo. It's not Kevin." Sakura then told her everything about that night except the 'he had kissed her on the cheek and she blushed' part. That is going to remain her secret. She'd never kiss and tell. Although..it wasn't her that had done the kissing. 'Nope'. Sakura shook her head violently. 'Still not telling'.

Tomoyo listened to her attentively. She had always been a good listener. Sakura had been the best of friends with Tomoyo as long as she can remember. They had attended kindergarten together. Tomoya is now a very successful and in-the-demand fashion designer. Sakura had suffered through her experiments with fabrics and colors all the way through high school and all of her clothes had turned out pretty nice. When Sakura had finished her story she could hear Tomoyo sighed dreamily.

"That's like a total romance novel story. Well, Sakura..". Sakura could almost see Tomoyo's evil smile through the other line of the phone. "Does he look delicious?" Sakura blushed.

"Tomoyo! I barely knew him and we decided that we would be friends, remember?"

Tomoyo's not finished though. "Does he smell like something you just wanted to eat? Or wanted to lick?"

"Tomoyo!I'm hanging up."

"Wait. Sakura." Tomoyo sounded almost hesitant.

"Can I make your wedding dress?"

"I thought you'd never asked. I would love that, Tomoyo." Sakura said softly. "But I had to warn you, Mother told me that the wedding's next month."

"Don't worry. It would finish in time. Oh, I had so many styles of wedding dress that would be perfect for you. Although.. I would like to meet this Syaoron guy. After all, he is marrying my best friend." Tomoyo hinted not-so-subtly.

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry. I'll introduce the both of you soon. Bye Tomoyo. Good night."

"Night. Good luck with your date tomorrow. Have fun." Tomoyo replied.

"It's not a date. We're meeting as friends." Sakura said.

"Well..in my dictionary, when a man and a woman went to dinner and movie, it's counted as a date. It sure sounded as a date." Tomoyo scoffed playfully.

"Night."

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo's reaction with her mother was almost the same when she told Isabelle about the 'date'. Sakura had wisely left out the 'as friends only' part. Isabelle had never looked so happy that her plan was working exceptionally well and Sakura didn't have the heart to burst her bubble.

* * *

><p>They had decided to make dinner simple and went to grab some burgers. Sakura looked gorgeous. She had decided to wear a cute, comfortable orange tank top with a black jacket and a pair of black jeans. Hell, Sakura could wear a sack and Syaoron would still think she looked appealing. Her hair wasn't bound and it curled softly on her shoulders. Syaoron was wearing a fit black T-shirt and jeans. The choice of attire made him looked devilishly handsome. He was rarely impressed, but tonight he was, by her. She was paying her absolute attention at her double cheese burger. Everyone else was paying attention at her. Well..the guys were. Syaoron hardly noticed the attention he was getting from the ladies. If he did, he ignored them.<p>

"Stop it." Sakura demanded.

"Stop what?" Syaoron asked innocently.

"Eating my fries. I'll get you some." Sakura made a move to go to the counter but Syaoron quickly stopped her.

"No need. I'm full." Syaoron said.

A few minutes later, he was eating her fries again absently. Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. Syaoron noticed her gesture and smiled. Sakura had grown noticeably comfortable with him and he liked it. It gave him a chance to know the real her better. For starters, she didn't hold back when she was eating like some women he went for a date with. They usually ate so little that Syaoron would bet his car that when they went home, they would raid their refrigerator out of starvation. He watched silently when she removed the pickles in her burger.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Sakura asked. She finished off her last bit of burger in a mouthful.

"I was thinking to catch that new Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Is that okay with you?" Syaoron said.

"You're kidding right? Of course it's okay. It's the perfect movie for both genders. Men love the action and women love Johnny Depp." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.

Syaoron let out a laugh. He sipped at his soda.

"Ready?" Syaoron asked.

"Yup."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the cinema 15 minutes before the movie started. The cinema was packed full tonight but luckily Syaoron had made reservations for the tickets.<p>

"You want some popcorn? I'll pay for it." Sakura said.

Syaoron tried to object of Sakura paying but she ignored him.

"Hey, you had paid for the dinner and tickets. The least I could do is buying you some popcorn." Sakura argued.

Syaoron grinned. Sakura being the independent woman that he thought she was proved him right when she march straight to the popcorn counter and even refused his offer to help on carrying the popcorns. She had literally ordered him to stay put while she bought the popcorn. Probably suspecting that he would give his money to the cashier when she was ordering. Smart girl. It was exactly the kind of stunt he would pull, given the chance.

It was freaking adorable when she had shyly tried ordering him about like that. The women he used to date with had tried to please him at every opportunity and Sakura was like a breath of fresh air. He didn't realize that he was staring at her. He was interrupted when he heard a voice beside him.

"Nice chick." A stranger was staring at Sakura. His eyes were filled with something Syaoron recognized only too well. Lust.

"She's mine." Syaoron snarled.

The unfortunate man backed off from Syaoron's glare with alarming speed. Syaoron sighed. Sakura was attracting too much attention for her own good. A noticeable number of men were eyeing her and she didn't even notice it. He bet they were wondering if she's with someone or whether or not they should make a move on her. Even the young cashier was smiling goofily at her.

His reaction towards the attention she gets is bothering him, though. He had never been this possessive before. Granted, he knew he didn't like to share but he never bit a man's head off when they simply made a statement. It was quite an innocent statement at that. It wasn't like the man told him that Sakura had a nice ass or something remotely vulgar but it didn't stop him from snapping at the stranger. He was turning into a caveman. What next? He'll probably wear a loincloth with Sakura on one shoulder and a club on the other hand.

Sakura walked back towards Syaoron. Her hand full with popcorn and soda. Syaoron helped to hold the popcorns and Sakura smiled gratefully. Now, the leering men would know that she is indeed with someone and Syaoron could barely suppress the smug smile making its way to his lips. They made their way into the cinema and soon they were seated comfortably.

The movie started not long after that. Sakura offered some popcorn to Syaoron but her eyes never left the screen, she was obviously fascinated by the movie. Syaoron took a handful of them with a smile and ate the popcorns slowly. She had a musical laugh, he noticed and he felt completely at ease with her. And if that doesn't make a good relationship, he didn't know what will.

* * *

><p>Syaoron escorted Sakura to the Kinomoto's mansion front door. She was looking at him with a small smile on her face.<p>

"I had a really good time." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Me too."

Most of the time Syaoron had to say it for the sake of making conversation but he realized that he really meant it. If they were in the romantic sort of relationship, this is the part where he would lean over and kiss her senseless but since they were not, well at least not yet, he couldn't. Remember the 'take it slow even if it killed him' part? Yeah, he's half dying already. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it though. Her lips were full and utterly kissable and he couldn't help but wonder what she would taste like.

Sakura was contemplating of asking for his number but then her gaze met his and her words died in her throat. His deep, amber eyes had somehow darkened into molten gold and it was smoldering her. They were calling for her, coaxing her to move closer. She didn't understand what's happening but her instincts flared to life. Half of her wanted to turn and run inside the house but the other half wanted to stay and see what the owner of those predatory eyes would do to her. A whiff of wind caused a lock of hair to fall into her eye and Syaoron slowly, tantalizingly return the hair to its place, all the while keeping his gaze on her. Sakura shivered when his fingertips brushed her face slightly, her breathing hitched in her throat. It burns where his skin touched hers.

Syaoron then stepped back and the spell was broken. He cleared his throat. Sakura blinked. _What just happened?_ Both of them wondered simultaneously. Sakura made a move to get into her home but just as she passed the threshold, a hand latched onto her wrist, effectively cutting her movements. She raised her eyes to Syaoron's, almost cautiously, afraid that the magic would come back and enveloped them once again. His eyes slowly went back to the beautiful, warm amber that she recognized.

"I want your phone number Sakura." Syaoron said.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that Syaoron isn't asking for her phone number, he was actually demanding it. But his words were softened by his thumb brushing against her wrist. He seemed to realize the mistake that he had done when he saw Sakura's frown. Syaoron smiled.

"Please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

* * *

><p>Syaoron loosened his tie and sat on his chair. He ran a hand through his hair. He just had a very long, tiring meeting with the board of his company and now seeking some rest in his office. He had some work to do to make room for the wedding. Guess he's going to go home late again today. Speaking of the wedding, his mind couldn't help but wander towards his bride. A smile crept to his lips. He could feel the attraction between them and he could see in Sakura's eyes that she had felt it too.<p>

She wanted him and he could sense it, his smile turned into a grin. The famous question is of course whether she is aware of her own desires. His thoughts wandered to their date two days ago. She had hesitated when he demanded for her phone number. He concluded that Sakura didn't like anything that was demanded of her especially if she didn't want to do it. But she had given it nonetheless. He remembered that it had taken all his strength not to take her in his arms and trapped those luscious lips with his. He could laugh about it now but back then, he remembered exasperatedly, it was no laughing matter.

He stretched so that his tense muscles could loosen a bit when he heard a knock on his door. He told whoever it was to enter, guessing it was Eriol. His guess was proven right when his friend entered his office, rubbing his face wearily.

"These are the file that's waiting for your signature."

He handed the files to Syaoron and plopped down on the chair opposite to him. Syaoron smiled. It was a long week and tiring as hell. Eriol looked dead on his feet and Syaoron doubt that he looked any better. Most of the staff had gone home and the one's left were packing their things, ready to go home.

"Weeks like these Syaoron, I regret agreeing to work with you." Eriol yawned.

"Duly noted. Go on home Eriol. It's pretty late." Syaoron smiled.

Eriol was one of his closest friends. They had known each other nearly half their lives. When they were in school together, he was his partner in crime and now that he thought of it he still is. Both of them are incredibly good looking. Eriol had that innocent look that could deceive anyone who didn't know better and he is super smart while Syaoron had the charm. That makes a deadly combination and because of that they could get away with almost anything. Eriol once swore Syaoron could charm bees into bringing him honey if he wanted to.

"I heard you were getting married."

Syaoron smirked. "News sure travel fast."

"It's hard not to hear. Gina and Cam were wailing about it this morning. Nearly every female here and that includes the married ones had a crush on you." Eriol stated.

Syaoron winced. Some women in his office had hinted that they were interested in him. But they were subtle about it. Some brought him coffee while others, the more bold ones, smiled suggestively when he came around.

"You know that I did nothing to encourage their..affection. Anyway, they still have you."

"Yeah, sacrifice me, why don't you." Eriol muttered grudgingly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"No one you know."Syaoron said.

"Who knew that the great Lee Syaoron had gotten married because he was told to by his mother." Eriol teased.

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly." Syaoron said dryly."Honestly, I don't mind." Syaoron shrugged.

Eriol eyes widened. This is from a man who refused a date with Jessica Norman, the hottest, sexiest girl in college just because there was a rumor that she was looking for a serious relationship. Syaoron hated anything that is serious between a man and a woman and last time he checked, marriage is a pretty serious relationship. He kept his eyes on Syaoroon who was rearranging the papers in front of him. The woman must be something. Having finished his musing, Eriol stood and place both hands on Syaoron's desk.

"I want to meet her."

* * *

><p>Sakura's head was about to explode. She was sure of it because it was spinning so fast. She had entered Tomoyo's boutique two hours ago and she had been forced into what felt like millions of wedding dresses with Tomoyo's remarks of<p>

'Yuck!', 'Not bad, put it aside' and 'Urgh! Who made that one?'

"Tomoyo, please..have mercy on me." Sakura begged, realizing she really meant it.

"Not a chance, sweetie. You are going to get the best whether you want it or not. You are going to be the topic for wedding of the year and I and if I'm not mistaken, your mother too won't have it any other way." Tomoyo said excitedly.

Sakura sighed. "Why do I get the crazy ones?"She said with an affectionate smile.

"You won't have it any other way." Tomoyo absently replied, adjusting the sash on the wedding dress.

"Disturbing yet true." Sakura said good naturedly.

A ringing bell caught their attention. Sakura had helped Tomoyo hang the bell at the door so when a customer walked in, Tomoyo would immediately know.

"I'm going to see what they want." Tomoyo said.

"Don't mind me." Sakura replied.

She looked in the mirror and gasped. This by far is the most beautiful wedding dress she had seen. It was an off the shoulder wedding dress with a V-neck and its whiteness complemented her milky skin perfectly. There was a single small silver cherry blossom at her waist, placed daintily on the side and the gown flowed down smoothly. It was beautiful and she loved it. Tomoyo came into the dressing room with a skip in her steps and stopped dead in her tracks. She gaped.

"Sakura, you looked beautiful." Tomoyo said.

Sakura blushed from her praise. "Thanks. I loved it. That was fast." Sakura remarked.

If there was a customer, Tomoyo would usually spend her time with the customers until they left, helping them to choose a dress for a special occasion and what not but Tomoyo had came back after only five minutes.

Tomoyo's eyes immediately light up.

"Oh, yeah. They are here for you."

As if on cue, Syaoron appeared with a man Sakura did not recognize. She gasped.

"Syaoron."

"Sakura."he greeted her.

Sakura immediately remembered that she was wearing the dress that she might wear to their wedding and glanced at Syaoron to see his reaction. There was none. She swallowed her disappointment. Why does it matter anyway? It's not like they were going to get married because of love. So, it shouldn't matter, right?

Eriol was smiling like crazy. First, there was the gorgeous owner of the boutique and then there was his best friend's fiancée looking extremely attractive wearing a wedding dress. Sure, there was no reaction from Syaoron. None at all. Syaoron wasn't even breathing. He bit back his laughter. Eriol was never going to get a proper introduction by the looks of it so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Eriol Hiigazawa. Syaoron's friend and also the best man."

He bowed slightly at Sakura and kissed her hand. Sakura giggled. Sakura was sure beyond doubt that Eriol is a charmer and quite handsome she might add. His hair was so black that it gave the impression that it was blue and the spectacles he wear made him look intelligent instead of nerdy. Syaoron immediately woke from his stupor when Eriol didn't immediately let go of Sakura's hand. He knew Eriol was up to something. He never behaved to someone that fancy.

"Quit it Eriol. You won't impress Sakura." He growled.

His eyes on Sakura and Eriol still clasped hands.

"Yes he would." Sakura announced.

She tried to pull back her hand but for some unknown reason Eriol wouldn't let go. It was making her nervous, mostly because Syaoron was glaring daggers at Eriol that seemed determined to get a rise out of Syaoron. She somehow managed to free her hand from Eriol's grasp and instinctively went to stand beside Syaoron. She glanced at Syaoron and caught his small nod of approval.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto and this is my best friend, and also bridesmaid, Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura proceeded to make the proper introductions.

"My pleasure Miss Daidouji." Eriol had approached Tomoyo and kissed her hand.

Tomoyo smiled. "Call me Tomoyo please. Can I call you Eriol?"

"Of course." He murmured.

"Nice to meet you Tomoyo. Call me Syaoron, please." Syaoron said, smiling slightly.

"This is a surprise. How did you know I was here?" Sakura fixed her gaze on Syaoron.

They hadn't seen each other since their 'date' about four days ago but they had talked to each other through the phone. Syaoron was busy with work and Sakura too was wrapped up marking her student's papers. Her eyes couldn't help but travel along the planes of his body. She had to admit that he looks good in his suit. Syaoron radiated masculinity and there was an air of confidence in his stance that she found extremely sexy. It was a telling sign that he had just finished work too.

"You told me that you were trying out for the wedding dress today so after I finish work I planned on seeing you." Syaoron replied.

"Well, technically we were still on working time but since he's the boss and he knows I'm here, I have no reasons to worry."Eriol smiled.

"Plus Eriol here was bugging me to let him meet you. Him being the best man and all." Syaoron interrupted quickly.

"It's good that you are here now then. Tomoyo had also been dying to meet you. Her being my bridesmaid and all." She copied his words and smiled sweetly at him.

"I thought we can have lunch after you finished. Is it okay if Eriol wanted to come along? Tomoyo would be welcomed to, of course." Syaoron asked.

Syaoron seized Sakura's reaction immediately after he asked the question. He wanted to make sure that Sakura's comfortable with the idea. Wait, if Eriol and Tomoyo were not coming, he could be alone with Sakura. They could talk and perhaps, today he could fully grasp her feelings on marrying him. He wanted to know if this is what she wanted. If it's not, he would try to persuade her to change her mind. This is what their family had wanted. _Keep telling yourself_ _that_. Syaoron shook his head inwardly, effectively silencing the voice in his head. Before he could opened his mouth, Sakura beamed and said

"I would love that very much, Syaoron."

He groaned silently. Too late.

* * *

><p>Guys, I'm so very sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review!<p>

And also thank you for those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me and encourage me to write and update faster *hint*hint* :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

* * *

><p>"Before we go for lunch, do you want to choose a dress first Sakura?" Tomoyo suggested.<p>

"Yes. Better now than later, I suppose." Sakura sighed.

She eyed the dresses wistfully. They were all rather gorgeous but she loved the one she was wearing the best. She stole a glance towards Syaoron. 'To ask or not to ask' she thought silently. Well, it won't hurt, Sakura supposed.

"Syaoron." Sakura called, gaining his attention immediately. "What do you think? There are other dresses and I'll model them for you if you want." Honestly, she's a bit tired but it is _their _wedding so Sakura decided Syaoron also has a say.

Syaoron smiled softly. Sakura was being considerate, letting him know that his opinion was accounted for. He could tell she liked the dress she was wearing. He liked it too. A lot. Syaoron shook his head slowly.

"No need. The one you're wearing is the right one" Syaoron scratched his chin thoughtfully. "And it suits you." He added as an afterthought.

Sakura's face brightened. _He likes the dress!_ Eriol smiled. Sakura was really pretty and by Syaoron's reaction, Eriol knows he feels something towards Sakura. How deep the feeling is would surely be revealed slowly through time.

"This dress it is." Tomoyo clapped her hands gleefully when there is no objection from Sakura.

"Now get out both of you. The groom wasn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding and besides, Sakura needs to change so that she can get ready for lunch. Go wait outside." Tomoyo ushered the men out.

Sakura giggled and gave a small wave to both Syaoron and Eriol. Tomoyo had treated Syaoron and Eriol like they had known each other for a long time and Sakura thought that's why she and Tomoyo could be such good friends. It's because Sakura was also the same way, much to Touya's discomfort. He had given a speech to Sakura when he had been in the FBI for a week about not to warm up and be wary of strangers. As much as Sakura hated to make Touya worry, it's not like her to behave like that. She supposed that she was one of those who warmed up to people really fast. _Well, there's nothing I can do about that_. She shrugged, unzipping her dress.

Meanwhile, Syaoron and Eriol were lounging on the sofa provided in the boutique.

"I'm confused. Isn't the groom wasn't supposed to see the dress before the wedding _on the wedding day_?" Eriol said, running a hand through his hair.

"Beats me." Syaoron shrugged, he never paid attention to those sort of thing anyway.

* * *

><p>"Wow, your birthday's a week after the wedding?" Sakura asked for confirmation.<p>

They had decided to eat at a café. The atmosphere was relaxed, the chairs were comfortable and the lunch had gone without a hitch. They got along and Sakura had discovered that Eriol is a really great guy. They had talk about nothing in particular and it was fun. She had also enjoyed Syaoron's company and asked him some questions about him which he answered with a small smile. He seemed pleased that Sakura wanted to know more about him.

He had also asked several questions about Sakura which she answered as best as she could. 'As best as she could' meaning not blushing and stuttering while answering. It's unnerving to have his amber eyes staring at her like that. And it's definitely not helping that sometimes she caught a flash of something possessive in his gaze that she could not understand and she just end up stopping in the middle of her sentence or looking away.

Tomoyo was talking to Eriol animatedly. They seemed very comfortable together and Sakura smiled when she saw Tomoyo giggled at something Eriol said. Syaoron followed her line of sight and smiled slowly.

"Tomoyo is a very important person to you, isn't she?" Syaoron asked.

Sakura's eyes softened as she nodded. "Yeah. I would kill for her." And Sakura feels that that sentence sums everything up.

Syaoron nodded, she's loyal to those she cared about and that is a trait that he admired.

"I thought we could drive around and walked in the park after this." Syaoron suggested.

Syaoron wanted to spend as much time with Sakura as he possibly can and there's something he needed to give her even though a walk in the park is kind of cliché.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm kind of tired. Can you drop me off at home Eriol?" Tomoyo batted her eyelashes at Eriol.

Sakura groaned inwardly. Her best friend was as always manipulating things to go her way. Tomoyo winked at Sakura, letting her know that Syaoron was hers alone for the rest of the day. And by the look on Eriol's face, the poor man didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Sakura's hair was tousled, her cheeks were slightly red from the wind and she looked breath taking. She had told him that she loved the outdoors hence the decision to bring her to the park. They had done nothing but walked and talked and Syaoron had the feeling that he could get used to this, being around her. He watched Sakura as she lifted her face towards the sun to bask in their warmth and stopped at random flowers that grew on the sidewalk to observe closer at its small perfection. She had found the joy at something as simple as a ladybug on a flower's petal which he found amusing.<p>

"Let's sit here for a while." Sakura said.

The bench had the view of the lake and its calm waters soothe her. Syaoron followed suit. The spot was fairly secluded and it was relaxing. He sat close to Sakura. Close enough that he was invading her personal space but not close enough to cause her any discomfort. She stretched silently and looked at Syaoron. She wanted something from him, he could tell by the way she was gripping her hands together and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. He waited patiently. When she opened her mouth, he raised one inquisitive eyebrow, encouraging her to go on.

"After the wedding, I want separate rooms." Sakura blurted.

"Hell, no."

"What do you mean no?" Sakura was flabbergasted.

He stared at her. She really didn't know how attractive she was? He had to grip his own hands so that he won't pull her on his lap and slam his lips against hers even as they speak. He could read her like a book. She wasn't just asking for a different bedroom, she was making it clear to him that she didn't want to sleep with him even after the wedding. But why the hell not? Both of them are grownups with wants and he wants _her_. Why wouldn't she want him? He's good looking, tall, confident, although not so much at the time being. Well, that's what women he used to date told him. So why the hell didn't she want him?

Sakura was getting angrier by the minute. Did he plan to sleep with her right after the wedding? It was only a few weeks away. Call her uptight but she is one woman who will not have sex with a man she barely knew. Not that she knew much about sex since she was a virgin and all but she has a stand and she won't move from it. Make no mistakes, she had her fair share of kisses from boys and she wasn't so naïve to the ways of making love. Well, knowing as much as a virgin would know anyway.

She was waiting for the right man, she respected herself too much to give herself to a man simply because of hormones and she was proud that she did too. Her face was flushed, compliments of embarrassment and anger. If he wanted to sleep with her, he just had to court her until she was good and ready. She can't believe him! Maybe he was used to be getting his way with other women but she's not some other woman. He didn't even ask for a reason, just a 'hell, no'? If he expected her to just give in, he had another thing coming, she could guarantee that.

It doesn't seem possible for Sakura to get any angrier but Syaoron watched as Sakura build herself into a rage. She looked like a little kitten that had her furs ruffled and Syaoron couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. The said kitten was glaring at him, hard. Sakura had every intention to get up from the bench and stormed off in righteous indignation when Syaoron stood and blocked her way. She was tempted to just shove him out of her way but from past experience, she knew he won't even budge. She crossed her arms, widened her stance and stared up at him, waiting.

Syaoron sighed. He was exasperated with her. She looked like anytime now she would start snarling at him. Syaoron put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Sakura glanced at the hand.

"I'm so angry right now that I won't be surprise if I bite your hand. Please take it off me." She said conversationally.

"No touching. Got it." Syaoron dropped his hand immediately.

Sakura was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. And the thing is he didn't know what to say. 'Sorry for wanting you?' He didn't feel the need to apologize for something he's not sorry for but he _needed_ to say something.

"Is it wrong for me to want _you_?" he waited for her reply.

"I don't want to sleep with a man I barely knew." She gritted her teeth, her embarrassment suddenly multifold.

"You will get to know me better after the wedding." Syaoron said.

"Even if I get to know you better don't mean I will want to sleep with you." Sakura objected, she couldn't deny that she is attracted to him but he was pushing her for something she wasn't ready for.

"It will happen eventually. You are going to be rightfully _mine, _Sakura. It will happen." Syaoron snapped.

"And you are also going to be rightfully _mine_." she reminded him.

"Our marriage wouldn't be like a normal marriage no matter how hard we try to pretend. Most marry because of love and some would marry because of money but we will be married because of..well not because of those I mentioned. I'm not some women you picked up at a bar and bring home to bed." Sakura added.

"I'm not saying that." Syaoron protested.

"Then why are you expecting me to behave like one?" Sakura challenged.

"But.."Sakura could see that he was at loss for words, her erratic breath caused by anger slowly returned to normal. She slowly, tenderly took one of his hands and squeezed it. Syaoron immediately noticed the difference between their linked hands. His hand was almost twice bigger than hers. Syaoron couldn't help but squeeze it back. Sakura started to blush so furiously that Syaoron thought that she's going to combust at any moment.

"I'm not saying that I won't sleep with you forever. I'm just saying have a little patience." She mumbled.

Syaoron smiled. He could understand that. She was right. She was right all along and here she is, trying to comfort him. He felt lower than a snake's belly for trying to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Using his free hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled up a box. He took out the content and slipped it onto her fourth finger at her left hand. He watched as she gasped, still holding her right hand tight.

"Separate rooms it is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

I live on reviews so read and tell me what you think! Your reviews are greatly appreciated as it is a chance to improve my writing so thank you so so much!

* * *

><p>The diamond on the ring sparkled magnificently against the setting sun. Sakura was not vain on shiny, expensive things but she was having trouble keeping her eyes off the ring Syaoron had just slipped on her finger. It fits perfectly, like it was made especially for her.<p>

Syaoron smirked; satisfied that she was now wearing her engagement ring. It shows that she is promised to him and it doesn't hurt that it also tells other guys to stay _freaking_ away. He had started to look for an engagement ring immediately after his first date with Sakura. Well, not immediately since all the jewelers shops were close after he dropped Sakura off but he had searched for it and decided on that particular ring on her finger.

"I hope you liked it." Syaoron whispered slowly against her ear.

She tried unsuccessfully to suppress her shudder, much to Syaoron's delight. She pulled back a little so she can look into his eyes.

"What is this?" she asked bemusedly.

"A ring. What else could it be, lil' kitten?"

Sakura frowned at her new given nickname but there is another more pressing business right now.

"I know it's a ring. What is it for?" she asked persistently.

"It's your engagement ring." Syaoron answered patiently.

Sakura gave a small 'oh' as understanding gradually flooded in her mind. She forgot anything about an engagement ring since their circumstances are so unusual.

"It's gorgeous." Sakura gasped.

"No. You're gorgeous." He replied.

Sakura ignored his compliment studiously; if her face got any redder she would resemble a tomato.

"Since I agree with the separate bedroom thing, you have to give me something in return." Syaoron stated.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, seeming to consider his words. "Ok… like what?"

"I haven't decided yet. When I know what I want I'll tell you." Syaoron decided.

"I hate suprises." Sakura mumbled.

"I bet you do."Syaoron murmured back.

Sakura immediately noticed that their hands were still linked and slowly extract it. Syaoron seemed unyielding at first but complied with her silent wish. He immediately missed the softness of her smooth skin. She immediately missed his warmth.

"The sun is setting. Let's go." Syaoron said, checking his watch absently.

Syaoron was actually worried. Usually when his dates were mad at him, he would just wait until the anger simmer down because all they really need is time. Then they would realize that it was a just stupid argument. And then, Syaoron would send them some flowers and sometimes even jewelleries. They would call him and they would make up and everything would return to the way it has always been. But he needed to know that it was ok between him and Sakura. He needed to know _now_. He had tried to make conversation in the car but the air was unusually awkward and all attempt of conversation would die.

Sakura practically jumped out of the car when it finally stopped. She hoped to God that Syaoron would just leave instead of escorting her to her front door like last time. It was awkward to speak to him since he made it adamantly clear that he wants to bed her. No one had been so honest to her, or so shameless. She heard Syaoron kill the engine of his car and the slam of his door before he easily catches up with her to her porch.

"Thank you for taking the time to come and help me with the wedding dress." Sakura said quickly and make a move to open the door.

Syaoron immediately reached out, caught her upper arm, turned her around to face him and slammed her body to his. His arms circled her small waist. She gasped in surprise when Syaoron buried his face in her hair and slowly moved it to the crook between her neck and shoulder. He used his arm to continue trapping her against his body as he started to draw small circles on her back with his fingers. The gesture and his warmth soothed her and she couldn't help but enjoy the delicious thrill travelling down her spine. It only took a couple seconds before her body completely relaxes against his.

Syaoron tightened his embrace, inadvertently bringing Sakura's body even closer to him. He wanted to rain kisses on the column of her neck, make her throw back her head with pleasure, but he knew once he started, it would be impossible for him to stop. Hell, he wanted a lot of things. Each one more delicious than the next. He settled on enjoying the warmth radiated from her body instead.

"Syaoron?" Sakura questioned him softly.

"Are we really ok, Sakura?" he whispered against her ear, his question sincere.

Sakura sighed softly. She contemplates the question for a few seconds, biting her lower lip. Syaoron really didn't do anything wrong. He was just being honest with her. And he had agreed with her stand. He didn't push her and she really appreciates it. Her decision made, Sakura nodded slowly. Sakura knew he could feel her nod against his shoulder.

"Yes, we're really ok." she whispered back, smiling a bit.

Having answered the question he had asked, Sakura tried to untangle herself from his embrace when Syaoron gave her a small warning growl. She could feel it rather than hear it and she immediately stilled.

"Just a few more minutes." He whispered softly before sighing in content.

He had forgotten how good she felt against him.

Sakura gave in. She slowly rubbed her cheek against the fabric on his broad shoulder, trying to find a more comfortable spot. Her hands slipped behind his back and rests there. He smelled good, really good. She felt safe in his arms and protected. She hummed involuntarily. Her skin tingled where he touched her.

Syaoron smirked. He liked the way she touches him. He used one of his hands to travel along her arm and capture her left hand. He liked the feel of the ring against her smooth skin. He toyed with the ring; felt her fingers curled against his sweetly.

"Now you are officially _my_ fiancée, lil' kitten." He said, not quite managing to hide the gloating in his voice.

"What's this lil' kitten business, Syaoron?" Sakura narrowed her eyes, mistaking the tone for a teasing one.

Syaoron shrugged. He kissed the top of her head and released her.

"Go on inside. It's getting dark and I hear wolves love to come out at this time of night." Syaoron teased. "I heard one of them really likes little kittens."

Sakura rolled her eyes but followed his order nonetheless. She had opened the door but before she went in she decided to have the last word.

"Didn't you hear? Good kittens don't talk to wolves." And she shut the door, making it undeniably clear that she thought of him as one.

Syaoron let out a bark of laughter and went back inside his car. Sakura leaned on the door, her forehead pressed against the cool wood until she heard the roaring engine of Syaoron's car fade away. Sakura realized that she was still blushing and her heart was beating faster than she would have liked. Sakura turned to make her way up the stairs and into her bedroom when her sight fell on Touya.

Touya was leaning on the stair case and he was smirking. Sakura knew that smirk anywhere and she didn't like it one bit. She decided to bluff her way through it. She put on her chirpiest voice and widest smile.

"Touya, how did your day go?" Sakura said.

Touya shrugged and turned around to climb up the stairs.

"Nice ring." Touya said without turning back, his steps got considerably faster.

Sakura growled and chased after him. "How much did you hear?" she hollered, blushing madly, followed by Touya's laughter.

* * *

><p>Sakura filled her bath tub, making sure the temperature was just right. She sighed appreciatively as she slipped into the warm water; it had been a long day. She closed her eyes, remembering the events of the day. Sakura had asked for a separate bedroom and Syaoron had agreed. Even when he seemed disgruntled at the idea, he had listen to her reasons and had accepted them, albeit grudgingly. Sakura knew that even if they share a bedroom, maybe nothing would happen between them but that's a chance she's unwilling to take. The man was attractive, there was no doubt about that and when he touched her, her mind goes unbelievably blank for a few seconds.<p>

Sakura groaned, who was she kidding? If they were to sleep at the same bed every night, Sakura knew sooner or later, she would give in. She probably would be the one to initiate it, for heaven's sake. She had scrubbed her body thoroughly through her musing and also washed her hair. Sakura rinsed the shampoo from her hair and stepped out of the tub carefully, covering her body with her towel.

She rummaged for a second in her drawer and found her favorite pajama. The pajama was comfortable and there was nothing even remotely sexy about it. In fact, it could be buttoned up to her chin if she wanted to. She slipped it on while keeping a small towel on her head to dry her hair. She hopped on her bed and sat on the middle, eyeing her cell phone in front of her. She twirled a strand of damp hair between her fingers slowly, a habit she had when she was deep in thought.

Sakura bit her lower lip, grabbed the phone and furiously typed a message. She pressed send quickly before she changed her mind.

"_Are you safely home?"_

* * *

><p>Syaoron had also showered and was currently munching on a sandwich he had made earlier when the unmistakable sound of incoming message rang shrilly on the table. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and grabbed the phone, hoping that it was not work related. He was just about to turn on the TV when he saw the name on the cell phone's screen.<em> Sakura<em>. He punched a few buttons and read the message. He was powerless to resist the smile forming on his lips.

Sakura almost jumped when she heard her phone rang. _Syaoron_. She brought the phone to her ear, she was panicking. She honestly didn't know what to say, she was actually nervous for reasons she didn't quite understand. Her phone was demanding to be picked up and here she was, acting like a 12 year old girl getting a call from her crush. The thought immediately sobered her but Sakura couldn't help but stammer a bit when she finally answered the phone.

"S-Syaoron?" She winced for the slight stammer.

"Sakura." Syaoron's voice was velvety smooth as he greeted her. She could almost hear the smile in his voice and she immediately relaxed.

"I'm home." Syaoron answered her earlier question. The sentence sound strangely intimate in her ear. They had decided to live in Syaoron's apartment after the wedding rather than finding a new home and besides, there is no reason to waste money when he had a perfectly good place.

Sakura smiled softly. "Good to know."

"Are you worried about me?" Syaoron baited, smiling smugly.

Sakura faltered. "Um..y-you met me when you just got out of work and I know you must be tired and I was just wondering if you got home safe." Sakura finished lamely.

Syaoron chuckled. "I take that as a yes." He would give anything to see the blush he was sure covering her cheeks now.

"Have you had dinner?" Sakura changed the subject firmly.

Syaoron chuckled again, a sure sign that he knew what she was doing.

"Yes. A couple of sandwich. I'm not really hungry." Syaoron replied.

Syaoron lived alone; there were no staff to cook for him. The only staff is a couple of maids, sent by his mother that would come by to clean twice a week. He appreciated his privacy too much to have a whole staff stomping around in his home. He mostly ordered in but he could manage to whip up something to eat when he was hungry. In fact, he had shared this information with Sakura in their earlier conversations.

Sakura smiled. It didn't bother her a bit when he had told her about the lack of staff. He had offered to hire some people but Sakura refused. She lived with her mother but by all means she wasn't spoilt. She knew how to cook, clean just as good as any other woman thanks to her curious trait. She would sneak into the kitchen when she was younger and to prevent the hellion from making mischief, the cook had given her some chores. The cook was thrilled when she discovered that Sakura had a knack for cooking and had taught her everything she knew. On weekends, Sakura would still go into the kitchen and they would try various recipes, all eaten by other staffs and her family. Because of this, Sakura was very fond of the cook and the feeling was quite mutual.

"Syaoron, you should get some rest. It's late." Sakura suggested.

"Just a minute. Lil' kitten, what are you wearing?" His tone blatantly suggestive.

Sakura hung up on him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Thank you so much for your reviews! And thanks for correcting my tenses. I'm really sorry for the mistakes guys *blush*. Ahahaha! Anyway, enjoy and review! _

* * *

><p>Tomoyo rang the door bell swiftly, her feet tapped impatiently against the floor. Tomoya rubbed her hands together to produce some heat, the night was cruelly cold. She could barely hear Sakura's voice hollered.<p>

"I'll get it."

Sakura's breath whooshed out of her body when her best friend practically glomp onto her once she opened the door. Sakura was expecting Tomoyo but she had caught her by surprise by hugging her like that. Tomoyo immediately let her go when Sakura struggled for breath.

"Sorry. Just a little excited. The ring." Tomoyo demanded, her face lightened in anticipation.

One of the quirks of being best friends for so long, they practically have their own language and it doesn't hurt that they understand each other fairly well. Sakura extended her left hand in perfect imitation of a snobbish girl who wants to show off her jewellery but the effect was ruined when she let out an embarrass laugh.

"Oh, do tell every romantic, disgusting detail." Tomoyo squealed.

"I told about it last night on the phone Tomoyo. No encores." Sakura protested, her face heating up automatically.

Sakura had told Tomoyo about the ring part and skipped all the rest, especially the way she had responded to Syaoron's touch. She was blushing madly when she told Tomoyo about the ring, imagine what will happen if she told the whole thing? She would probably pass out because of the overheating of her face. Some things are just meant to be kept a secret and being free of Tomoyo's endless teasing if she told her the whole thing would also be a welcomed bonus.

They settled in Sakura's room. Touya was out and her mother was attending a charity event. The house was currently theirs, apart from the staff of course and they had agreed for a movie night which is long overdue.

"It had been so long since we could just sit back and relax like this." Tomoyo sighed.

"Too long." Sakura agreed. She had brought out her movie collection and was sorting through them to find a movie that catches her eye. Tomoyo was also rummaging around, trying to make a choice.

"How's Eriol doing?" Sakura asked bluntly, acting natural.

"Good. He's a bit busy." Tomoyo answered distractingly.

"And you know this because?" Sakura said absently.

"He called earlier." Tomoyo replied.

Sakura pointed a finger triumphantly at Tomoyo and yelled "Gotcha! Spill."

Sakura had guessed something was going on when her friend had seemed to daydream more often than before when she had stopped by at her boutique. She had also saw the chemistry going on between Tomoyo and Eriol since the day they met thus she had decided to test her theory. Sakura's lips formed into a vicious smile.

Tomoyo had actually fallen for the stupidest tactic in the interrogation book, Sakura thought disbelievingly. Her insides started to fill with glee. She was planning to torture Tomoyo into giving her the details by singing the 'Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting on a tree' song until she give. She hadn't even had the chance to ask about the details when Eriol had dropped Tomoyo off after the wedding dress fitting for heaven's sake.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was blushing so red that it appears that her face had caught fire. Like any best friends, Sakura was tempted to pull out her phone and snapped a picture. It was really rare even for her to see the impossibly cool and collected Tomoyo acting so flustered. Maybe she should consider the song thing, Sakura mused.

There's no way she could get out of this, Tomoyo realized and fought the urge to moan in despair.

"He asked for my number when he dropped me off and we had gone out for a couple of times since then." Tomoyo blurted, slightly relieved. Tomoyo hated keeping secrets from Sakura and it was about time she told her anyway.

Sakura gaped and she looked disappointed. To think that she had put the emotion in Sakura's face didn't sit too well with Tomoyo at all and she felt damn guilty which is why Sakura's next question caught her off guard.

"What? No details?" Sakura couldn't control the whine escaping between her lips.

Tomoyo laughed. Trust Sakura to feel upset about something else entirely. Tomoyo shook her head violently; her long hair hid the flaming of her cheeks. Sakura smirked and started to rummage around again. Sakura acted like nothing had happened and that disgruntled Tomoyo a bit, so she decided to tease Sakura.

"Syaoron was certainly lickable _and_ edible. don't you think?"

Sakura choked on air, sputtered for a few seconds, found her resolve and said firmly.

"Not going to discuss this with you."

Tomoyo nodded smugly. A sly, satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"Choose two. You're gonna to sleep over?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Tomoyo nodded excitedly. They had decided to watch Sleepy Hollow starring Johnny Depp and The Mummy starring Brandon Fraser. Needless to say, they loved their share of horror movies.

"Only one man can faint five times in the course of two hours, can still look so damn fine." Tomoyo giggled, commenting on Johnny Depp acting.

Sakura sighed dreamily."So true."

When the credit was rolling, signaling the end of the Tim Burton movie, Sakura made a move to change it, only to be stopped by Tomoyo's hand, placed on her arm. Sakura looked at Tomoyo, lifting an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Are you really ok?" Tomoyo whispered, knowing Sakura would understand the question.

Sakura felt like laughing and crying at the same time. It's the second time someone had asked her that particular question this week, albeit in different situations. Tomoyo knew how difficult and stubborn she could get. If someone had told them a year ago that Sakura was going to be in an arranged marriage, Tomoyo would have laughed at his face and Sakura would have kicked that someone's ass to the depth of hell.

The 'are you ok with the whole marriage' thing was like acid. It made her doubt of what she was going to do and her own sanity for agreeing. But Sakura had made up her mind and her resolution was strong. Tomoyo grasped Sakura's hand comfortingly which Sakura hungrily, desperately drew strength from. She squeezed Tomoyo's hand slightly.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yes.". And she really meant it.

Tomoyo patted her hand affectionately. "That's my girl. Go change the movie already."That immediately lightened the atmosphere and they continued their activity, rejoicing in the normalcy.

* * *

><p>Syaoron placed a hand on the small of Sakura's back and gently guided her into his home and two weeks later, it would be their home. It was Sakura's first visit and later on they would go shopping for furniture. They had to transform the dwelling of a single man into <em>their<em> home and even Sakura knew it was no easy feat. She was pleasantly surprised when she stepped into the apartment though, it screamed of Syaoron. It was simple, effective and as weird as it sounds, it smelled like him. Sakura turned he face slightly to face Syaoron and smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure I can enter all the rooms?" Sakura asked, her smile turned into a sly one.

"Of course. I have nothing to hide, lil' kitten. It was pretty normal for a guy to have handcuffs and whips hanging on their bedroom wall, isn't it?" his voice laced with laughter.

Sakura crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes heavenward. She really looked like a kitten when she curiously went into all the rooms, picking random objects to observe them closer. Syaoron followed her, a small smile playing on his lips, answering various, random questions about the items around the house. Her eyes widened when she discovered that there are huge flat screen TV in the living room, Syaoron's room and the guest's room. Syaoron explained that it was for his grasp of sanity when his family came to visit, much to Sakura's amusement.

She had discovered his play station and raided his video game tapes and settled on a fighting game. Soon enough, she was mumbling threats at the opponent that was obviously annoying her. Syaoron chuckled at her and later on, he nudged her away so he could take her place and annihilate the said opponent before handing back the joy stick, a smug smile on his lips. Sakura mumbled her thanks grudgingly. Syaoron sat next to her on the sofa, completely at ease. After a while, Sakura could feel the grumbling from her stomach which she was very happy to oblige.

"I'm hungry." Sakura stated simply, passing the joy stick to Syaoron and made her way to the refrigerator only to discover some boxes of cereal, milk and orange juice. Of course to find any ingredients that she could use to cook with is a long shot but the refrigerator was almost empty. She could eat the cereal, she supposed but she wanted something warm.

Her eyes roamed the contents when she realized there's a much smaller refrigerator beside the one she was currently raiding. She stole a glance towards Syaoron and was a bit surprised when she saw his eyes on her. She straightened and glance at the small fridge, making sure Syaoron saw her line of vision before fixing her gaze on Syaoron again. A silent question. Syaoron nodded and smiled, giving her the permission she needed. Sakura almost swooned when she saw the contents.

"You have a fridge full of candies and chocolates?" Sakura managed to breathe out.

"I like sweet things." Syaoron fixed his eyes on her again and somehow the simple sentence rendered her speechless for reasons unknown. Sakura hastened to shake the strange feeling away and grabbed a box of chocolates before returning to Syaoron's side. The hot meal can wait; Sakura decided and popped a piece of delectable chocolate into her mouth, munching happily. Syaoron had turn off the play station and was currently munching on his piece that Sakura had offered earlier and they fell into companiable silence.

Sakura took another piece of chocolate and handed it to Syaoron when she realized he had finished his, which he took without beating an eyelash.

"Are you gonna get cold feet during the wedding?" Syaoron asked bluntly.

The question took Sakura by surprised but she answered it nonetheless. "Probably. Are you?"

Syaoron eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not sure. When the wedding's over I'll tell you. You're not gonna leave me on the altar, are you?"

Sakura laughed. "Nope. Do you want me to promise?"

To her surprise Syaoron nodded solemnly. Deciding to play along, Sakura held out her right hand, as if taking an oath and stated gravely.

"I promise I won't leave you, Syaoron on the altar."

Syaoron smiled amusingly and repeated the oath, replacing his name with hers.

They leaned back into the sofa almost at the same time. Sakura licked the residue of chocolates left on her finger absently, oblivious to the way Syaoron's eyes darkened at her innocent enough gesture.

"What would you do if I break it? I'm asking out of curiosity of course." Sakura asked hesitantly.

She gulped inaudibly when she saw the dark, unspoken promise in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Okay. Now, click the review button and tell me what you think. You know you want to. XD<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Please review and tell me what you think! I'm too lazy to write for me, I write for you guys so please leave a review?_

* * *

><p>The weeks passed like a dream. Sakura and Syaoron had decided to buy a large bed to put up the pretense of sleeping together after the wedding. They had agreed that the bed would go in Syaoron's room as his room was bigger and Syaoron would sleep on it. Meanwhile, Sakura would take one the guest rooms; it was quite spacious and comfortable. She had bought a bed with canopy to be placed in her soon-to-be room much to Syaoron's confusion but Sakura seemed hell bent on having a bed with canopy. The canopy did gave the bed a dark, cozy appearance even in the brightest of day and Sakura seemed to love it so Syaoron decided not to comment on the canopy thing.<p>

The apartment was furnished so that it was comfortable for both of them to live in. They had help though from both Tomoyo and Eriol but Sakura had a feeling that Eriol was only there so that he can spend more time with Tomoyo. Eriol had stopped Tomoyo from doing practically anything and had graciously offered to help. Tomoyo would blush from the attention and Eriol would smile adoringly at her. They were so sweet that Sakura had a toothache just from looking at them.

Sakura had put up her hair in a ponytail and some strands had escaped and stick to the back of her neck. They had just finished unpacking her stuff in the guest room. She bought a new book shelf to accommodate her books and a table so that she could work at home easier. They kept their sleeping arrangements a secret even from Tomoyo and Eriol and told them that the guest room was going to be Sakura's working space, an explanation they accepted readily.

A shift in the couch she was currently occupying told Sakura that someone had sat next to her and Sakura wasn't surprised to see that it was Syaoron. She did however, give an involuntary yelp when she felt something ice cold made contact with her cheek. She turned to glare at Syaoron but it immediately softened when she saw that he was only offering her a bottle of cold water. Syaoron grinned apologetically and Sakura accepted his offering gratefully.

"How long have they been dating?" Syaoron asked.

"You knew?"Sakura was a bit startled.

She for one never told Syaoron about it and Eriol didn't strike her as the type who would succumb himself to Syaoron's teasing.

Syaoron scoffed playfully. "It's hard not to notice when they were acting like that."

Sakura smiled. "I guess you're right."

Sakura took the time to sip at her water. Moving was hard work, she realized. She quietly glanced at Syaoron. He was wearing a comfortable looking shirt and it followed the masculine..wonderful outline of his torso, courtesy of the sweat from all the furniture moving. He looked damn sexy. She had known that Syaoron was a looker; she had of course noticed all the stares Syaoron got from all the women when they went out. She would have been blind not to notice all those women ogling Syaoron. Not that she's jealous or anything. But those infuriating women didn't even care that he was with her the entire time.

She somehow loved his smell, she knew he wore cologne but underneath that artificial smell, she could smell something that reminded her of the outdoors, like wood and rain water, something that is uniquely him. Sakura almost, almost leaned into him to get another whiff, he was so close, but quickly snapped out of her trance. She gave a start when Syaoron tug at a strand of her hair.

"Dust." He explained and flicked it away.

Syaoron was watching Sakura the entire time, since he sat next to her. He remembered the smell of her hair when he had embraced her and he really, really wanted to do it again. Now he sounded like a whiny brat, he groaned inwardly. Sakura looked so peaceful and relaxed. He liked seeing her like this, looking like she didn't have a care in the world and his hand unconsciously extended on its own. He didn't even realize that he had touched her hair until its softness was under his fingers. He told her he was removing some dust, a pathetic excuse but she seemed to believe him.

Syaoron took the bottled water from her hand and uncapped it. He held her gaze when he finished the rest of the water, as if challenging her to say something. She didn't, Syaoron smiled arrogantly and went to dispose the bottle. Sakura blinked. What just happened? Somehow, Sakura felt like Syaoron had just won in something she wasn't even sure what.

* * *

><p>Sakura gripped the flower bouquet, hard. The tingling in her stomach was a warning of something worst, much worst is going to hit her. She knew that these were signs of cold feet, the most famous disease that was ever created for a groom or a bride. Sakura couldn't help it when her eyes strayed to the door. She always wanted to see a runaway bride, complete with her wedding dress, running down the street, hair waving elegantly. She would without a doubt follow the bride, just to see the drama that would unfold soon enough. Sakura scoffed.<p>

That didn't mean she wanted to be the runaway bride though. Too much drama would mean tremendous headache and loss of sleep and that was as tempting as a cancer. Thanks but no thanks. Sakura sighed and drew in a shaky breath. Breathing is the key, she repeated in her head. Her mother and Tomoyo were here a few minutes ago, helping her with the dress, dabbing their eyes in happiness all the while. Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes heavenward; both of them were so exasperating.

"Quit crying. This is not a funeral." Sakura had said cheekily, followed by a soft swat on her arm.

"Your father would have been so proud." Isabelle whispered which inadvertently started a fresh round of tears from her part.

Sakura gave a helpless glance towards Touya, who had tried to be inconspicuous once the crying had started. Touya groaned in response. He honestly wanted to help but when it comes to crying ladies, he wanted nothing to do with it. Eventually he led both Tomoyo and his mother out to give Sakura some breathing space.

Sakura took another breath and stared at the full body mirror. Tomoyo had done a great job. She could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous, if she might add. Her makeup was almost close to non-existent but somehow it brought up her eyes, making them as expressive as ever. Sakura couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of regret deep in her. Her father wasn't going to be able to walk her down the aisle. She had missed her father every single day since he died but sometimes it hit her harder than most days, the force leaving her out of breath. Unfortunately for her, this is one of those moments and she couldn't help the tears from gathering in her eyes.

"I'm getting married, Father." Sakura whispered.

She fell silent for a moment, as if waiting for her father to say something back but of course, none came. Sakura sighed. She couldn't help but feel disappointed though. She had hoped that there was still magic left in the air in spite of science but she immediately felt foolish. She had known better but still, she had hoped that...

"Now's not the time, Sakura." She muttered to herself.

Sakura gritted her teeth, blinking away the tears. Tomoyo would kill her if she ruined her makeup and the wedding was going to start any second now too. She heard a slight knock, she only had time to face the door before Touya came strolling in. Touya looked especially dashing with his black tuxedo and his famous smile in place. That smile had made almost all the women (and some men) her brother came in contact with swoon, much to her disgust and Touya's amusement. Touya walked towards her and paused right in front of her. He eyed her carefully and Sakura fought the urge to laugh.

"You looked beautiful." Touya complimented.

Sakura would have been flattered if Touya hadn't looked so uncomfortable saying it, she burst out laughing instead. She raised herself on to her tip toe and hugged Touya, forcing him to lower his height, her arms winding around his neck. Touya smiled and hugged her back. Somehow, Touya always know what to say to make her feel better and his presence had always comforted her. Sakura immediately untangled herself from the embrace and busied herself with fixing his crooked bow tie. He stood patiently still.

"Syaoron has arrived." Touya said softly.

Sakura paused momentarily and continued her ministration. Satisfied, she patted Touya's shoulder. Touya was going to walk her down the aisle in place of their father and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"All done."

Touya offered his arm and Sakura immediately took it.

"He asked me to check if you're still there." Touya said jokingly.

"With the amount of bodyguards mother put on every entrance, I couldn't run even if I wanted to." Sakura choked back a laugh, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"You ready?" Touya smiled

"I was born ready." Sakura smirked.

* * *

><p>All eyes were fixed on the altar where a groom was waiting for his bride; an occasional sigh could be heard through the crowd. The very swoon-worthy groom was conversing quietly with his best man and damn he looked fine. Reporters were forced to wait outside for their scoop of the wedding of the year. Technically, a prince is going to marry a princess and it doesn't get any romantic than that.<p>

Syaoron fought the urge to tug on his bow tie. By all means he wasn't nervous, he's just.. anxious, is there even a difference? Syaoron didn't show it though, to everyone's eyes he looked perfectly composed and at ease. A picture-perfect groom in a picture-perfect wedding.

The wedding orchestra started to play the traditional wedding song and the crowd immediately fell silent. The bride's maid and flower girls made their entrance; Syaoron nearly snickered when he heard Eriol's breath hitch in his throat when he saw Tomoyo. Syaoron planned to tease him about it later when his own damn breath met the same fate.

Sakura moved like a queen, her head held high and her back ramrod straight. She looked serene and absolutely gorgeous. A collective sigh was heard in the back of his mind but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. His lips formed a satisfied smile and his eyes gazed at Sakura appreciatively.

Touya wanted to wince; Sakura had his arm in a death grip. Touya discreetly placed a hand on hers, convincing her to relax. Sakura caught the message and gave him another squeeze before relaxing her curled fingers. Touya thought he had to pry her hand from his arm in order to hand her to Syaoron, but that would without a doubt cause a scene. To his surprise, it went quite smoothly, Syaoron had held out his hand and Sakura floated, yes, she could float when she wanted to, and put her hand into his but not before she gave Touya a kiss on his cheek.

The priest began the ceremony but Syaoron wasn't really listening. He was occupied staring at Sakura, and trying his damnedest not to laugh. Sakura had met his gaze, blushed and had found something immensely interesting on the floor. She refused to meet his eyes again.

By all means, Sakura wasn't nervous, she's just..anxious. Damn it! Is there even a difference between the two? This is all Syaoron's fault. If he hadn't look like _that_ while looking at her, with _that_ smile, and _that_ expression, she could easily look at him back and stop this blushing thing.

The priest had finally asked _the_ question to Syaoron which he firmly replied with an 'I do'. His voice was clear for all the people to hear. The priest then turned to her and asked her _the_ question. _Do I?_ Sakura gripped the bouquet tighter.

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sakura's eyes widened considerably as she fought to stifle a moan. She had forgotten about the kiss needed to seal their vows. She was so anxious about the ceremony that she had forgotten the kissing part. _Stupidstupidstupidstupid and stop the blushing already. _Sakura berated herself. She couldn't even bring herself to raise her face so that Syaoron could kiss her for heaven's sake. She could feel Syaoron's breath on her forehead; he must have leaned over her while she was having that little discussion with herself.

The obnoxious, sexy man gave a low chuckle, clearly enjoying her discomfort. The sound infuriated her and as she raised her head to glare at him, Syaoron pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was over before she could react but she could hear the sighs from the crowd.

Sakura looked bemused and Syaoron couldn't help but laugh as he received the usual congratulations that people gave at weddings. Syaoron wrapped an arm round Sakura's waist and pulled her close. He grinned when he saw her disgruntled face. Living with her would be a blast!

* * *

><p><em>The next chapters would have them living together! I'm so excited!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Thanks for all your reviews. I adore them all. Read and keep reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Sakura was on all fours, her eyes darting almost everywhere on the floor. She brushed away a strand of hair that was obstructing her view impatiently. Through the corner of her eye, she could see Syaoron had also imitated her, his eyes searching.<p>

"Found it!"Syaoron yelled triumphantly.

Sakura groaned. _Finally_. She brushed her hands lightly on her pants and moved to the sink to wash her hands properly. She gave another glare at Syaoron, who shrugged with shameless innocence, half an onion in his hand.

"I told you. The onion has special powers."

"It does not. It flew because you were trying to cut it with a pair of scissors." Sakura huffed. Honestly, how old did he think she is?

"It was slippery?"Syaoron offered hesitantly, another reason for the flying onion.

Sakura nodded amusingly."Much better."

They were currently in the kitchen and Syaoron was trying to help Sakura cook. Note the key word _trying_. Syaoron had nosed around in the kitchen when he smelled the faint aroma of curry and insisted that he wanted to help. Sakura had everything under control thus her decision to refuse him. She had expected him to go back to the football match playing on the flat screen in the living room but instead he hovered over her. Watching her every move, every drop of salt, every powder of spice, you know the drill.. Sakura wouldn't admit it out loud but it kinda unnerved her, feeling his eyes boring holes at the back of her skull.

Sakura hand over some onions just to get him off her back and thus the _Amazing Flying Onion_ was born. Syaoron had decided to stay out of her way since then and settled down on watching her instead. He found the perfect place to lean on and it happens to be on the counter right in front of Sakura. Sakura ignored him studiously. She took a taste and sighed. She saw Syaoron straightened a bit from across the counter and she went for another spoonful in the simmering pot. She blew on it for a few seconds and offered it to him. Syaoron didn't hesitate and swooped down for a taste. Sakura waited with bated breath for a reaction and he didn't fail her. He hummed with approval.

"Perfect."

They were getting ready for dinner and Sakura had finalized the main course. It had been three days since the ceremony and their vacation would end in another two days. Five days was quite short for a 'honeymoon' period, he supposed but both of them were pretty tied up. Syaoron was working on a new project that would be finalized soon and Sakura was marking her student's monthly test that she was supposed to return as soon as possible. The three days however, were spent in glorious lazing around. Syaoron hadn't had a vacation in what seems to be forever and it had undoubtedly done him good. They had done nothing but talk, eat, watching TV, sleep and it pleased both of them to get to know each other better.

Syaoron had offered to set up the table and somehow his eyes would wander back to Sakura. The ends of her hair were still wet from her shower earlier and it curled softly against her shoulder. She was wearing a baggy T-shirt and a cute black pajama pants with small skull patterns on them. Few people born in a family such as Sakura's knew anything about cooking except for maybe punching a few buttons on the microwave. She had impressed the hell out of him and that says something. The food was damn good too.

Dinner was divine to say the least. Syaoron offered to wash the dishes so that Sakura could finish marking the last of her student's test papers. They were having another movie night tonight and it was Syaoron's turn to pick a movie. He finally dried of his hands and made his way to Sakura's room. He had decided to wait for her in there until she was ready for the movie.

Syaoron knocked on the door and when he heard a 'come in' he twisted the doorknob open. Sakura was sitting at her working table, a pen in her hand, ready to attack unsuspecting wrong sentences. She gave him a smile to acknowledge his presence and went back to her work, stretching slowly to loosen her muscles. Syaoron watched as the fabric of her pajama grew taut over her breast and his eyes narrowed. He approached and stood behind her back, leaning himself lightly to better observe what she's doing. His eyes widened.

"What is that?"

"They're words." Sakura answered bluntly, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"In what language? Ancient Ruins? How old are these students of yours?" Syaoron questioned, only half-joking. The writing was horrible. He could barely tell any of the words apart and as far as he could tell it was only some scratching on a piece of paper.

Sakura's eyed started to dance with mirth. "This is a code that only teacher's understand. Every teacher was taught to communicate with their student this way, you see, and only teachers and students could understand them. It's very hush-hush and top secret."

Syaoron smirked. Since Sakura had become his wife, he had discovered that she was very playful at times and he found it quite amusing. He rolled his eyes heavenward. She was obviously teasing him and he pats her on the head, knowing that it would annoy her.

Sakura glared at him half-heartedly. "You get use to the bad writing when you have been reading them long enough, I supposed."

Satisfied with the answer, Syaoron went to scrutinize her books on the shelf. She had organized it into authors and it was quite an impressive collection. He lightly tapped on one of the books to draw Sakura's attention and raised one of his eyebrows, _asking permission to borrow_. Sakura smiled in reaction_. Permission granted_. Her book ranges from romance; thriller and crime-solving. He grabbed one of them and sat on her bed slowly. He leafed through the pages and started reading.

Sakura gave a small yell of triumph and fought to submit to a very well deserve victory dance. _Finish at last! No horrible writing, grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes for the next two days. Oh the joy. _Sakura turned to Syaoron, who was watching her with a small smile indulgently playing on his lips. Sakura immediately thought of something and shrugged inwardly. _It's_ _worth a shot._

"Syaoron, did you remember that some time ago some scientist had used gene technology to produce a square water melon so that cutting it would be so much easier?"

Syaoron furrowed his eyebrows. "I think I have heard of it."

"There was an article in the newspaper today about a huge breakthrough. They had managed to get a brown cow to produce chocolate milk."

Syaoron's eyes widened, he was obviously impressed. "That was amazing."

"I know! And the pink cow produces strawberry flavoured milk and the green cow produces an apple flavoured milk." Sakura's voice was laced with enthusiasm.

Syaoron backpedal immediately. _A pink and a green cow?_

"Lil' kitten?"

Sakura hummed in acknowledgement. A mischievous smile making their way to her lips.

"Are you messing with me?"

"Yup." And Sakura burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face. I can't believe you fall for that." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sweetly at Syaoron.

He had stalked towards her when she was laughing and was now standing in front of her. The difference in their height had become more pronounced since she was sitting and it was certainly designed for intimidation. Or so he thought. It was not working. It's obvious from the way Sakura was smiling up _oh so angelically_ at him. He retreated from her room without a word and went in the direction of the living room. Sakura's smile faltered and she winced. _Was it too much?_

Sakura gingerly made her way to the living room and saw Syaoron jabbing away furiously at his cell phone. He was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV and Sakura made her way to sit beside him.

"Quit sulking, you big oaf." She nudged his ribs.

"Men do not sulk. We brood." He looked genuinely horrified of the idea and she had to fight another laughter from bubbling up. The great Syaoron, business tycoon, undeniably good looking, was sulking because his wife had teased him. The gossip column was going to have a field day when they caught a whiff of this.

He thrust his phone into her hands.

"The touch screen's not working." He jabbed the screen of the phone a couple of times to prove his point.

Sakura examined the phone and gently tap the screen. Nothing happened. Sakura fumbled around with it for a few more minutes and handed it back to Syaoron.

"I guess you have to buy a new one."

She was surprised when she saw him grinning from ear to ear. Syaoron could practically see the wheels in her head turning furiously as he played absently with his perfectly working phone.

"The phone is not a touch screen phone, is it?" Sakura breathed out.

Syaoron nodded in affirmative, the smile didn't leave his lips.

"I was poking at it…I must have looked like an idiot...Good one!" She gasped; appreciation evidence in her eyes.

"Thanks."Syaoron replied smugly, reveling in her laughter.

Sakura transferred her gaze to the TV's screen and immediately sighed. _What is it with men and sports?_ Her eyes roamed around her to try and locate the remote and found it in Syaoron's hand, on the farther side. She leaned lightly on him so that she could reach it only to have it moving farther away from her grasp. Sakura glared at her tormentor.

"Oh, come on. This is a re-run of last night's play." Sakura groaned.

"He who controls the remote controls the universe. What makes you think I'll give you the reign of the universe so easily, hmm?" Syaoron said, dramatizing the situation.

"I'll get the snacks for tonight's movie and I'll share some of my Baskin Robbin's ice-cream with you?" Sakura negotiates, referring to their movie night that had started from their day one as husband and wife.

"Tempting." Syaoron made a show of scratching his chin in consideration.

"The offer only last for five, four, three…" Sakura begins her countdown, only to be shoved with the remote in Syaoron's haste to give it to her.

Sakura smiled slyly. "You had totally fallen in love with my ice-cream."

"_Our_ ice-cream."Syaoron corrected.

"_Our_ ice-cream." Sakura agreed.

True to her word, Sakura had brought out all the snacks for the movie which includes some popcorn, chocolate and sodas. She set all of it on the snack table for easy access while Syaoron had inserted a movie in the player. She turned off the lights when the movie started so that she could walk back to the couch without any mishap, letting the light from the TV screen guides her. She liked watching movies in the dark for some reasons and apparently Syaoron didn't mind either.

"What are we watching?" Sakura asked curiously once she was seated safely on the couch.

"Robin Hood. It was supposed to be good." Syaoron took a seat beside her.

They watched silently as the scene from a Crusade raged in the screen in front of them.

"Syaoron." Sakura whispered, almost afraid that any unwanted noises would break the atmosphere.

"Hmm?" Syaoron's tone was low, he leaned closer to her so that he could capture her every word.

"Have you decided on a birthday present?"

"Yes."

Sakura turned to face him, the light from the TV dances on his face, caressing his jaw unconsciously. He didn't elaborate for quite some time so Sakura nudged the side of his head with hers gently. Her hands currently full, with chocolates on one hand and a bottle of soda in the other. He turned to face her at the contact and Sakura immediately noticed how close they were.

His amber eyes narrowed when he saw their proximity and darkened to molten gold when his gaze fell on her lips. He looked deliciously predatory and her instincts flared to life. Part of her wanted to succumb to her desire, to just lean closer and let him do whatever the _hell_ he wanted to do with her but her sensible part was screaming for her to get away.

He had been like a friend to her since the day they met but he never lets her forget that he wanted her. He had never voice it vocally of course, but it's still there. It was in the subtle change of color of his eyes, his appreciative smile and his _accidental_ brushes when he passed by her which would never fail to make her blush. Nevertheless, she decided to listen to her sensible side. She broke their eye contact and inched away from him. She pretended to be engrossed in the movie, hoping the dimly lit room would hide her blush_. What's wrong with her? Stupid hormones._ Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"I want a kiss."

Sakura turned her head so fast she almost got a crick in her neck. _Surely he didn't say that he wanted a ki.._

Syaoron nodded firmly, once again his gaze settled on her luscious lips.

"A _kiss_ from _you_."

* * *

><p><em>To kiss or not to kiss? Read and review!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Guys, kissing alert! I love all my reviews, you guys are awesome! Read and tell me what you think please!_

* * *

><p>Catalogues upon catalogues were strewn wide open across the table as Syaoron ate his breakfast. He watched amusingly as Sakura chattered about some yacht that she thought would be perfect for him. The said yacht was no doubt impressive as Sakura listed all its special features and Syaoron listened attentively.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Sakura asked breathlessly. _Please for all things holy, let this be it._

"No." Syaoron grinned.

"Oh come on, Syaoron." Sakura groaned.

So far she had offered to buy him a Rolex, a car and a yacht and he wasn't even tempted.

"I have told you what I want for my birthday Sakura and I won't accept any other than what I want." Syaoron replied, finishing the last of his eggs.

He grabbed his briefcase and was prepared to leave for his office, only to find Sakura barring his way. Her eyes were sparkling rebelliously and Syaoron fought the urge to laugh. Her actions were quite understandable, she was panicking. His birthday was tomorrow and her attempts to offer him something else as a birthday present was not fruitful.

"As much as I love to be held hostage in the apartment by my wife, don't you have work to go to?" Syaoron asked teasingly.

Sakura eyes wander to the clock hesitantly but she stood her ground. Syaoron knew he could out-wait her. He was his own boss but for Sakura, it was a different matter all together. He dropped his briefcase and grabbed her arms gently. He pulled her towards him slowly and stops when he's sure he was invading her personal space. He did kept a small distance between them so that she won't be cross-eyed when she tried to look at his face though. _See how considerate he could be when he wanted to? _He grinned inwardly.

He leaned so that his forehead touches hers, keeping his gaze on her eyes.

"Sakura." he murmured tenderly, he couldn't resist placing a soft kiss between her brows.

Sakura melted, or that's what it felt like. She felt like a puddle on the floor that someone would eventually come and clean her away. What are they talking about again? Her legs felt strangely jelly-like at the moment and she gripped his arm so that she could support herself. She could feel her face heating up when she saw Syaoron smiled. That man knew what he was doing to her and he was enjoying every second of it!

"Think of it like this. You owe me a proper wedding kiss, a birthday present and a favor." He trailed of when he saw her confused look.

"Wife, did you forget about the separate bedroom condition?" Syaoron purred.

"No husband. I didn't forget." Sakura huffed. A tingle went through her when Syaoron had called her 'wife'.

"It's done then. Come on. I'll drive you to school." Syaoron offered.

"That's okay. Your office was on the other side of the city. You have to get out of your way to drop me off. Besides, you have a meeting today."Sakura reminded.

Sakura picked up and handed his forgotten briefcase, encouraging him to hurry.

"Okay. See you tonight."

Sakura nodded and smiled weakly. Again, Syaoron pulled her close. He held her chin and tilted her head upwards, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. He rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip slowly and Sakura's eyes drifted shut from the contact. It took Syaoron all his strength to keep his desire in check; he tilted her head to the side, kissed her cheek and reluctantly let her go.

Sakura stood in the hall way, watching dazedly as Syaoron gave her a small wink and walked out the door. The clock ticking was the only sound in the now silent apartment. She blinked and looked at the clock. _Nonononono!_ She's late!

* * *

><p>Chiharu eyed Sakura carefully. She looked uncharacteristically…dazed. Sakura was looking at nothing in particular and her gaze was vacant as if her mind was a thousand miles away. Sakura had been her friend ever since she started working there and Sakura had been very helpful in helping her adjust to her new working environment since day one. She owed her for that. But this Sakura was in a mood that she had never seen her wear before, so she was quite hesitant on how to proceed.<p>

Chiharu took a seat opposite of Sakura but Sakura didn't even blink, much less acknowledge her with the usual, chirpy 'good morning'. Chiharu tried to wave her hand vigorously just a couple inches away from Sakura's face, only to be met with the same vacant stare.

"Quit it, Sakura. You're scaring me!"Chiharu whimpered.

Sakura immediately snapped out of her trance upon hearing Chiharu's voice.

"Good morning, Chiharu." Sakura was even unaware that she was giving her a belated greeting.

"What's going on Sakura? You looked.."Chiharu desperately searched for another word besides crazy "..preoccupied." she finished lamely.

To her surprise Sakura started to blush a deep red before starting to stutter incoherent sentences.

"Whoa..whoa..Sakura! Breathe..It's just me." Chiharu calmed her obviously distressed friend.

Sakura gave her a grateful smile before slumping in her chair and groaned.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chiharu teased.

"You could say that." Sakura moaned, her hands covering her blushing face.

"Yeah, I'd recognized that day-dreaming face anywhere. It's the same face my friends and female students share when they're thinking about the opposite sex." Chiharu laughed.

Sakura stared at her wide-eyed. Is she actually that transparent?

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be okay. You can overcome anything Sakura!" Chiharu patted her hand reassuringly and went off to her next class.

Sakura watched her friend walked away. Chiharu had married a fellow teacher, Takashi Yamazaki about two year ago and she had been deliriously happy ever since. They even had a baby girl, Chika. She was a twelve month-super cute baby with the most adorable laugh and Sakura is her godmother. She was dotted by both her godmother and parents and she loved the attention. Sakura gaze at Chika's picture on the top of Chiharu's table. She's going to have to visit Chika soon, Sakura mused, she didn't want to neglect her responsibility as a godmother now, would she?

Sakura gathered her things and also made her way to her next class, less dazed this time. Chika's right. She's a Kinomoto and she wasn't going to be flustered just because her husband demanded a kiss for a birthday present. She was made of sterner stuff than that. It's just a kiss right? Yeah. Just one little kiss. Syaoron seemed hell-bent on getting his way this time and there seems to be no way around it.

Sakura really, really wanted Syaoron to have a good birthday and he wants a kiss for his birthday present. It is within her power to give it to him so it shouldn't be a problem, right? Sakura bit her bottom lip_._ She tried to summon disgruntlement but to her surprise there was none. She was baffled. Did she secretly _want_ Syaoron to kiss her? That leads her to other questions. What does Syaoron taste like? Would his lips feel soft or firm? How good of a kisser is he? Chiharu found Sakura after working hour's looking far more dazed than when she left.

* * *

><p>"Why are you in such a good mood?" Eriol asked suspiciously.<p>

"Nothing." Syaoron whistled louder.

"Seriously, what's going on? It's rare to see you like this. Is there some sort of contract that we have secured that I don't know about?"

"No." Syaoron's smile widened.

Eriol's eyes narrowed.

"I'm tempted to call the mental hospital, Syaoron." Eriol threatened, only half joking.

"Didn't I pay you for something? Get to work." Syaoron said.

Eriol grumbled something under his breath when he walked out and Syaoron chose to ignore him. He had dreamt about kissing Sakura in his more innocent dreams and his birthday had provided him the perfect excuse. He was tempted to just grabbed her and cover her luscious lips with his countless of times. Only his iron-clad discipline prevented him from doing exactly that. He didn't want Sakura to close up on him because he had grabbed and kissed her once, he had enjoyed their easy banter too much for that.

When he finally kissed her, he wanted her willing, responding, kissing him back. Syaoron groaned. He could see some of the workers already packing up their things, ready to leave. A knock was heard and when Syaoron gave the 'come in', his secretary, Jade, appeared.

"Sir, your last appointment for today is here." Jade announced.

Syaoron eyebrows furrowed. He didn't remember anything about an appointment today. His frown disappeared, replaced by a look of pure astonishment. Sakura walked in, a small smile on her lips. Syaoron grinned, sidestepping around his table and approached her. Jade was still there apparently, her eyes shifted from her boss to the mysterious lady.

She had never seen the beautiful woman before, but her boss obviously had. It's not every day her boss gets a visitor as lovely as this one and it's evident that she's not here for business considering her lack of brief case. When the woman who had introduced herself as Sakura walked in, the whole bustling office had steadily lowered their voices until it was as quiet as a graveyard. The woman take it all in stride, her steps didn't even falter when she approached Jade's table.

"My name's Sakura. I had an appointment with..your boss?" _It's too weird to address Syaoron as Mr. Li._

Jade gaped for a few seconds before her professionalism comes back. "Yes. Of course. Come with me."

"Well, this is a surprise." Syaoron's voice snapped Jade back into the present.

Sakura's smile widened demurely. Syaoron suddenly realized that his secretary was still there and heaved a sigh. An introduction was proper of course, to prevent the wild fire of gossip from catching in the office. He held Sakura's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Jade, this is my wife, Sakura."

Jade's eyes twinkled and she excused herself, anxious to share the piece of information to the whole office, no doubt. Sakura laughed, guessing correctly what was going on. Sakura could understand their curiosity, both of the family agreed to only invite close friends and relatives and some of Syaoron's staff had to be left out. Some didn't even know what she looked like.

"I figure you are finished for the evening. Wanna get some pizza?"

Syaoron grinned. "Yeah, I was just getting hungry. Come on."

Syaoron brought her hand up to his lips and placed a playful kiss on the center of her palm. Before Sakura could react, he practically dragged Sakura out of his office, grinning when his staff gaped at them. Sakura blushed when she overheard one of the staff commented that they made a striking couple, Syaoron grinned smugly in reaction.

They went for dinner and they talked about nothing in particular for hours and then they went home. Syaoron seemed laid back and Sakura followed suit. His blasé attitude helped tremendously with her nerves. It was nearly midnight and Sakura wanted to be the first to wish him a happy birthday.

Sakura knocked on Syaoron's door hesitantly.

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah. Come in." Syaoron drawled.

He had loose gray pants and a simple blue t-shirt on. He looked gorgeous. There was a small towel on his head and Sakura realized that his hair was still dripping wet, he just finished with his shower, she realized. Syaoron grinned almost boyishly and crooked his fingers at her, motioning her to come closer. Sakura walked until she was in front of him and stopped, watching him curiously.

"Do you mind helping me with this?" He asked, his hands motioning to his hair as he handed her the towel.

Sakura took the towel and started drying his hair. Syaoron linked his hands loosely on her back so that they would be in a more comfortable position. His eyes had drifted shut and Sakura thought he didn't even notice what he had done and chose to ignore it. His hair felt soft under her fingers and she liked it. Somehow, she felt comfortable with him, at this moment, just like this, in his arms, with her drying his hair. It was a fanciful notion and Sakura brushed it away. The clock strike twelve, the stroke of midnight, it was a new day. It was also Syaoron's birthday.

Syaoron opened his eyes almost lazily, a smile on his lips.

"Can I get my birthday present now?"

Sakura's mouth went dry, so she did what anyone would do in her position. She dropped the towel on the floor and nodded.

Syaoron circled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer. She tilted her head, his warm breath brushed against her face and her eyes drifted shut. Syaoron lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She didn't. His lips touched hers and damn, it felt good. Her lips were as soft and as warm in his dreams. She tasted like heaven though. He nibbled at her bottom lip, sucking them into his own. Sakura whimpered. Syaoron was an excellent kisser. He kissed her like he had all the time in the world, his tongue slid leisurely against her lips tasting her, tracing the trembling line of her lips, asking for entrance and she let him.

Syaoron wasted no time and thrust into the warmth of her mouth. Sakura's arms wound up around his neck, pulling him closer, tugging on his hair to encourage him. He explored her mouth, inviting her to come home and Sakura obliged, timidly at first. Soon enough, her tongue was battling with Syaoron's in a battle for dominance. They kissed until all the teasing melts down and the only thing left was need.

They parted to come up for air and Syaoron noted that Sakura's breathing was as heavy as his own, if not more. He was arrogantly pleased by that.

"Sakura." He muttered against her ear.

Sakura rubbed her face against his shoulder, everything seems strangely hazy. Her hair tickled his nose and he tightened her hold on her waist, pulling her closer against his.

"Sakura, I want another kiss. One's not enough. You tasted so good." Syaoron whispered and pressed his lips against hers again.

He didn't wait for permission this time. He couldn't get enough of her. Sakura actually pulled him closer rather than pushed him away which was a good sign and Syaoron groaned to show his approval. She kissed him like she never kissed another man, learning his taste. His kisses made her head spin, in a good way of course. Syaoron loved the small noises she made at the back of her throat when he kissed her.

"More." Sakura muttered and pulled his head down so that she could meet his lips again.

Syaoron happily obliged her, his hand tangling in her hair. He angled her head so that he could have better access and literally kiss the breath out of her. They parted. Sakura's lips were swollen with his kisses and Syaoron was arrogantly pleased that he had put his mark on her. Her eyes were clouded with passion and he knew it mirrored his own. He stroked her cheek tenderly and held her against him, willing their heartbeats to slow down.

"Now, wish me a happy birthday, Sakura." Syaoron whispered huskily.

Sakura sighed and obliged. "Happy birthday, Syaoron."

Syaoron closed his eyes, simply enjoying the warmth her body provided. Syaoron groaned silently when he realized he probably need another shower. Preferably a very long and cold one.

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed my story. Feel free to tell me what you think and here's another chappie for you!**

* * *

><p>Sakura gripped her phone tight, a grin on her face. It was Chiharu and she had asked her if she would like to baby sit Chika for the weekend. Sakura had of course said yes. Oh God, she was so excited. She got to spent time with Chika for the weekend, it had been too long.<p>

She had baby sit for Chiharu before and loved every second of it. But that was before she was married. She couldn't wait to introduce Syaoron to Chika. But first, she's going to have some fun. Sakura grinned mischievously.

She went out from her room, passed the hall way and sat beside Syaoron.

"We need to talk." Sakura said.

Syaoron saw her face and immediately pressed the button to turn off the television_. _When a woman said those words, it's best to pay attention._ Oh God. Please don't say that you're in love with someone else and wanted a divorce. '_Say it out loud and you're dead.' Syaoron fought the urge to moan; now he's having an argument with himself. His inner self wouldn't be soothed though.

'_We had gone over this remember? On the first day we met? She told us she didn't have anyone in her life. Now, shut up.' _Syaoron berated himself.

He was immediately calmed by that. But there was still the matter of Sakura sitting in front of him looking so forlorn. He lifted one perfect eyebrow up, encouraging her to say something.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

"What the hell!" Syaoron exploded, his eyes widened.

The kissing on his birthday was awesome, if he may say so. But, he hadn't touched her like that, a 'get pregnant' kind of touch, at least not _yet_. So there's no way…is there?

"For the weekend." Sakura finished, smiling mischievously.

Syaoron retaliated by pulling her closer. "One of these days, you're gonna give me a heart attack. And which baby would you be kidnapping to suit this purpose, may I ask?"

Sakura blushed and tried to free her hand from his grip. Syaoron ignored her attempt to break loose and continued pulling her closer.

"I'm not gonna kidnap a baby. We're going to baby sit Chika. Chiharu and Yamazaki had to get out of town for the weekend. It's about time you meet her." Sakura huffed.

Sakura had told him that she is a godmother to a kid named Chika in one of their conversations. Syaoron was curious about the kid, but first things first. When she was close enough, Syaoron held her around the waist. Sakura immediately grabbed hold of his hands and croaked.

"Uncle!"

"I haven't done anything _yet_." A mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're thinking about it." Sakura said, wriggling in his hold.

"I thought you said you're not ticklish?" Syaoron teased.

He couldn't understand why she kept insisting that she's not ticklish when she was so painfully, obviously, ticklish. He ran his hands up and down her ribcage experimentally.

Sakura shrieked with laughter. "Stop it!"

Syaoron stopped, a smug smile playing on his lips. That would be enough punishment for the stunt she pulled earlier. Sakura struggled to catch her breath, swatting his hands away.

"That's exactly why I said I'm not ticklish." Sakura huffed grudgingly.

Syaoron laughed. His discovery of her being ticklish was purely accidental. He had nudged her on her ribs a few days ago, only to have her jumped four feet from the sofa. He had looked at her questioningly until the pieces fell into its place.

"You're ticklish." He accused.

She had protested vehemently but he knew better and had been using the information to his advantage from time to time.

"Listen. Chika is in a very easily influenced age so make sure you don't say anything like 'damn', 'hell' or anything like that. If she picked up anything like that here, I'm gonna kill you. And when Chiharu finds out, she'll dig you out from your grave and kill you again. That's how bad the consequences would be, understand?"

Syaoron smirked and shook his head slightly as if in reprimand. "Such a blood-thirsty lot."

"We are very protective of our daughter." Sakura said smugly.

* * *

><p>Chiharu had brought Chika to their apartment on Friday evening to drop her off, following Sakura's direction to her new home. Chika had entered the apartment in Chiharu's arms, Yamazaki walking beside her, carrying the necessities for Chika. Chika had observed almost everything in the apartment in unabashed curiosity. When she spotted Sakura, Chika had shrieked and extended her hands to Sakura, demanding to be held.<p>

Sakura grinned and obliged, carefully taking her from Chiharu.

"Hey, sweetheart. Miss me?" she cooed.

The baby held both Sakura's cheeks in her pudgy hands and babbled unintelligible words to Sakura's face. It was adorable and amusing; Syaoron couldn't help but let out a chuckle. The sound caught Chika's attention though. She looked at Sakura almost questioningly and turned to watch Syaoron, eyeing him warily.

Sakura rubbed Chika's back comfortingly, the introductions between Syaoron and Chika can wait. Sakura introduced Syaoron to both of her friends slash colleagues. Chiharu immediately launched into how many times Chika should be fed, her nap time, where she put her diapers and Sakura listened attentively, a small smile on her lips. Chiharu had always insisted on giving the same speech every time Sakura baby sits. Chiharu had complete confidence in Sakura but somehow, the speech always made her feel better.

Both Yamazaki and Chiharu kissed Chika's cheeks goodbye and the baby giggled, waving at them enthusiastically.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or offended." Chiharu murmured, pouting slightly at Chika's antics.

Sakura laughed at that. They watched as Chiharu and Yamazaki get into their car and disappeared from view. Sakura brought the baby back into the apartment to get out of the cold, Syaoron following close behind her.

Syaoron had been unusually quiet since Chika came and Sakura had a feeling she knew what was going on. Chika had also become strangely occupied by something behind her and she had no doubt what, or more precisely, who had caught her attention.

Sakura sat Chika on the carpet and sat in front of her, groping for the smaller bag that Chiharu had brought along, knowing what's going to be in it. She scattered the contents in front of Chika, revealing a collection of toys. Chika immediately grabbed one and started to play with it, giggling when Sakura tried to take the toy away playfully. Sakura shifted her eyes towards the still standing Syaoron, he was watching the baby's entire movements.

"This.." Sakura gestured towards Chika. "..is a baby. This baby's name is Chika. A baby plays an important role in our ecosystem.."

Syaoron rolled his eyes and immediately cuts her off. "I know all that."

"So why are you staring at her like she's some sort of mythical creature?" Sakura giggled.

"I'm not." Syaoron said.

"Am too."

"Am not. I'm just.."

Chika chose that particular time to stare up at Syaoron and he immediately closed his mouth against any retort he had prepared.

"Am too." Sakura said smugly.

The baby looked at Sakura uncertainly and crawled towards her before sitting on her lap, wriggling around so she could be more comfortable. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and suck diligently, eyeing Syaoron the whole time.

Sakura place her chin lightly on the top of the baby's head for comfort and smiled, imitating the baby and staring up at him as well. Syaoron was feeling uncertain and he didn't like the feeling one bit. The baby kept staring at him unwaveringly as if expecting him to do something. Syaoron sighed and took a seat before the two staring girls.

"I'm Syaoron."

To Sakura's amusement, Syaoron had stuck his hand out as if expecting the baby to shake it. Chika eyed the hand suspiciously before slowly placing her own hand in his. Sakura giggled when Syaoron pumped the hand gently two times before letting go.

The baby popped her thumb out of her mouth and started babbling again, only this time she was looking straight at Syaoron as if willing Syaoron to understand her. Chika sneaked glances to Sakura as she continued the one-sided conversation enthusiastically and Sakura nodded encouragingly each time their eyes met.

It seems like whatever the baby was telling him had ended and damn if she wasn't looking at him expectantly. Sakura hid a giggle and slowly nodded her head. Syaoron followed her cue and nod hesitantly. It seems like he had agreed to something he couldn't understand, literally. The baby sighed in what appears to be relief and stared at him as if contemplating something.

Chika stuck out her arms towards Syaoron, a clear demand to be picked up and when Syaoron hadn't obliged fast enough, the baby wiggled out of Sakura's lap and plopped herself down on his lap instead. Syaoron stiffened when the baby make herself comfortable.

"She likes you." Sakura giggled softly.

Syaoron seemed so rigid and uncomfortable. Sakura scooted over and sat beside Syaron.

"Relax. Your spine is gonna snap if your back is any straighter." She soothed, as she gently tuck a strand of loose hair behind Chika's ear.

Chika gurgled contently at the contact and Sakura couldn't resist but to place a kiss on her cheek. Syaoron relaxed at Sakura's close proximity, knowing she would help him if something goes wrong. Hell, he didn't know what a baby might do to cause him to be so tense. It's not like Chika would suddenly produce a gun and started mugging him, would she?

Syaoron carefully turned her around so he could look at her better. She was tiny but that was expected from a baby. She was freaking adorable too. She had a pair of brown twinkling eyes and black slightly curly hair courtesy of Yamazaki no doubt. Her eyes probably came from Chiharu though because he can't be sure what color Yamazaki's eyes are. The man had barely opened his eyes during the short time they met.

"Sakura, have you ever seen Yamazaki's eyes?" Curiosity getting the best of him.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, considering the question and laughed. "A couple of times only. When Chiharu's stomping on his foot."

Syaoron's raised one perfect eyebrow in question. Chiharu doesn't seem like the violent type.

"You should have heard his outrageous lies. Stomping on his foot was the only way to get him to stop his stories or sometimes Chiharu would just drag him away. He spun it pretty good too. He even fooled me a couple times." She looked at Chika almost worriedly. "I hope Chika wouldn't inherit that trait from him though."

Chika giggled softly, oblivious to Sakura's worry. Syaoron noticed a small smile forming on Sakura's lips every time the baby giggle, which inadvertently cause Syaoron to smile too. There's no doubt about it, Sakura's smile was highly contagious, a conclusion that he had drew quite some time ago.

"Wanna have dinner?" Sakura offered.

Syaoron nodded and made a move to remove the baby from his lap much to the baby's reluctance. Sakura touched his shoulder to gain his attention and shook her head, a smile teased on her lips.

"I'll get it. We can eat on the floor for a change."

Sakura came back with dinner for both Syaoron and Chika. She immediately handed a plate filled with chicken strips, salad and gravy to Syaoron and move to test the temperature of the milk on her skin. Finding it acceptable she reached for Chika only to find that she was reaching back for her eagerly, eyeing the bottle in Sakura's hand expectantly. Sakura picked her up gently, placed her on his own lap and gave the bottle to Chika.

The baby plopped her head down on Sakura's lap, position herself so that she was comfortable and proceeded having her meal enthusiastically. Syaoron watched the whole event unfold, amazed by the practiced ease of Sakura.

"I had baby sit Chika quite a number of times before." Sakura answered his silent question, watching the baby fondly.

A couple of hours had passed since then and Chika's yawn had become more insistent. Sakura had set her loose and let her crawl on her own to explore the apartment, keeping a watchful eye on her. She had changed Chika's diapers and put her in some pajamas. Chika had crawled into Syaoron's bedroom and Sakura hastened to follow her. Chika had enough excitement for one day and Sakura wouldn't be surprised if Chika had crawled into a corner of the room, curled herself into a little ball and went to sleep.

Chika was trying to climb the bed with her short legs and Sakura giggled at her attempts. Syaoron had followed them, caught what Chika was trying to do and let out a snort of laughter. Syaoron approached Chika and gave her a boost. Chika squealed and giggled, rolling around on the bed. But she was obviously tired. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Sakura tried to lift her from the bed only to meet with Chika's protest. She had made herself comfortable on the bed and was not willing to get up. Syaoron sat on the corner of the bed, smiling at Sakura's predicament.

"You want to sleep here?" Sakura asked tentatively.

She was answered with a shriek of affirmative. Sakura stole a glance at Syaoron hesitantly.

"It seems like she wants to sleep with you."

Syaoron started and looked uncertainly to the said baby who was eyeing him hopefully.

"I think she wants to sleep on the bed.." Syaoron pondered. "Take the bed; I'll sleep on the couch."

Sakura hesitates. "I can't let you do that. At least take my bed."

Syaoron was silent for a moment before he nodded. Syaoron really didn't mind sleeping on the couch but since Sakura offered her bed, there's really no reason to object.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. At least she won't feel bad about letting him sleep somewhere so uncomfortable. She gave a tender smile to the baby and climbed next to her, getting ready to sleep. Sakura blew a raspberry on her tummy which caused her to giggle sleepily.

Syaoron made a move to leave the room only to feel a tug on his fingers. He looked down, confused, when he saw Chika's fingers wrapped tightly around his own. Sakura blushed.

"See, I told you she wants to sleep with you." Sakura moved to get out of the bed only to have her hair tangled in Chika's other hand.

"I believed she wants both of us." Syaoron commented dryly when he saw the baby unwilling to let go neither his hand nor Sakura's hair.

Sakura blushed, her cheeks turning redder by the second.

_Well, well, well. How is this for a turn of events?_ Syaoron mused, smirking slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you love Chika as much as I do! Read and review!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_I am so sorry for the late update. It's just that I'm a worrier and when I'm worried about something, I could barely do anything but worry. But everything's alright now. Sorry for rambling. This is another chapter for you. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her lower lip uncertainly. In one hand, her hair is all tangled up in Chika's hand that was not showing any signs of letting go. While on the other hand, Chika was gripping Syaoron's hand and still not showing any intention of letting go. It's not hard to guess what Chika wanted; it's not exactly rocket science. Sakura transferred her gaze on Syaoron who was looking way more pleased than she would have liked.<p>

Syaoron moved to lie down on the bed, positioning his body sideways so that he was facing Sakura and Chika. He supported his head up using his free hand and grinned smugly to Sakura. Chika smiled at him in satisfaction and looked critically at Sakura as if asking her what's taking her so long.

Sakura sighed in defeat and imitated Syaoron's position on the other side of Chika.

"You knew you had me wrapped around your little finger, didn't you?" Sakura accused, looking down at an entirely too-happy-Chika.

Syaoron snorted in laughter and settled himself down on the bed. The predicament they're in were hilarious to say the least. Here he was lying in bed with Sakura even when she was most aggravating in presenting her case of wanting her own bedroom. Of course there was Chika between them and the situation could be more…intimate, involving lots and lots of seduction but still..she was in his bed. And that itself was quite an achievement, if he may say so.

"I got you into my bed sooner than I expected, Lil' Kitten." Syaoron murmured teasingly.

Sakura gasped, her hands quickly covered Chika's ears. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You didn't get me into your bed. Chika did. And stop with the double meaning statements, there's a baby here."

"That was a fairly innocent statement." Syaoron shrugged. "I could do_ much_ better." His tone teasingly suggestive.

Sakura couldn't stop the blush from coming even if her life depended on it. She would have loved to throttle him at that particular moment but Chika was blinking owlishly, a signal that sleep was underway. She wouldn't want to disturb her and it was obvious that Syaoron was baiting her. She merely moved closer to Chika, nuzzling the top of the baby's head softly, effectively ignoring Syaoron's words. A yawn caught her by surprise; she supposed she was more tired than she thought. She decided to ignore Syaoron who was diligently staring at her. That was her last thought before her eyes drifted shut and sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>Sakura was feeling comfortable and warm. She refused to open her eyes yet. She snuggled closer to her warm pillow, moaning with content when her pillow moved to make her more comfortable. She was not willing to wake up yet, she decided. It's the weekends anyway. But Sakura couldn't help but feel something nudging at the back of her mind, like she had forgotten something fairly important.<p>

The mattress felt wonderful beneath her. _Is her mattress always this comfortable?_ The smell on her pillow wasn't completely hers. The smell was more..for lack of better words, masculine but there's nothing wrong about that. It smelled good. Perhaps it's the smell of the new softener she had recently bought. Her senses were starting to pick up, slowly washing away the traces of sleep. Something heavy was draped around her waist, she tried pushing it away, guessing that it's another pillow.

The pillow actually had the nerve to tighten itself around her, drawing her closer to the pillow she was currently snuggling with. _Wait_. Last time she checked, pillows aren't supposed to be moving, or tightening for that matter. Her eyes flew open only to discover that her face was buried in the crook of someone's neck and that particular someone had their arm around her. _You're obviously not a pillow_, was her first thought. Panic started to kick in. Her mind ignored all logic thoughts and only registered that there was a man on her bed, in close proximity.

Her body was in close contact with the male and she started to push him away, only to be pulled closer. Her hands were between their bodies in attempt to create some distance between them as she started to struggle in earnest. The male flipped her onto her back and loomed over her.

"Relax, Lil' Kitten. Are you having a nightmare or something?"

Sakura's eyes widened and her body immediately relaxed. _Syaoron_. Her eyes wandered around the room and the memory of what happened last night made itself known and Sakura almost laugh at her foolishness._ How could she forget an information like that?_

"Where's Chika?" Sakura yawned and stretched languidly beneath Syaoron.

Syaoron patiently dodged her arms. "She had gone into a trance when Spongebob came on."

Sakura could hear the sound of television playing softly when she strained her hearing.

"Chika loved Spongebob." Sakura's voice husky was from sleep, but determined to share that piece of information with him .

"I had drawn the same conclusion." Syaoron commented playfully.

Syaoron had woken up when Chika had crawled up and sat on his chest. She was obviously bored with nothing to occupy her. Not wanting Chika disturbing Sakura's sleep, Syaoron had carried Chika to the living room. He had tried his best to hold Chika the way he had seen Sakura held her. It was awkward for him but Chika seemed to enjoy being jostled about, giggling when Syaoron had tried to lift her. He was relieved that she was not hurt though.

He had switched on the TV and Spongebob came on which leads to Chika's said trance. She wasn't even aware that he was in the same room as her and Syaoron doubt that she would even notice that he was no longer there. Making sure that there were no sharp objects or anything that could harm her within her reach, he had walked back to his bedroom.

His eyes immediately fell on Sakura. He did what anyone would do in his position. He climbed back into bed, pulled Sakura close and felt content just holding her. That is until she had started to stir.

Syaoron stared at Sakura beneath her. She looked so fresh and soft. Her body was still warm from sleep and apparently she was a cuddler. Her hair spilled around her head, adding to the morning glow. In short, she looked like someone sent from above whose sole job on Earth was to tempt him.

He was aware that he was..taken with Sakura. He couldn't call it love because as cliché as it sounds he had never loved a woman that is not family before so he couldn't say for certain that what he was feeling is definitely, positively love. But he wanted her to love him though, never look at another man besides him kind of love and if that's not strange he didn't know what is. He couldn't resist but plant a soft kiss on her plump lips.

Sakura's eyes widened almost to comic proportions. Her hands immediately plant themselves on his broad chest, attempting to push him away. Syaoron lifted his head and watched her reactions. There was surprise, confusion, and even a slight tinge of blush on her face. Pleased on what he saw, Syaoron swooped down for another kiss, ignoring her resisting hands.

He caressed her lips softly, urging her to return his kiss. He tugged at her bottom lip and nibbled on it softly. Sakura moaned in protest, her eyes drifting shut at their own violation. He was careful not to crush her as he supported his weight on his elbows. He splayed her fingers on one side of her face to keep her in place as he worked his magic.

Sakura's hands fisted in the front of his shirt, warring with herself whether to push him away or pulled him closer. Her head was pushed further into the pillow when the kiss increased in pressure. Sakura drew a deep shuddering breath and kissed Syaoron back. Syaoron groaned in approval when he _finally_ felt her lips moving with his, participating in the kiss.

He wanted to be closer to her, pressed his chest against hers but her hands were in the way, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. He tugged at one hand gently, telling her without words what he wanted. Sakura immediately wrapped her hands around Syaoron's neck, allowing him to close the distance, welcoming his added heat.

Syaoron kissed the underside of Sakura's chin softly and started to plant small, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw. Sakura tilted her head to give him more access. He trailed his lips down her slender neck, tasting her skin, nipping at them gently. Syaoron traced her collarbone with his tongue and Sakura whimpered softly from the contact. He was well aware of Sakura's ragged breathing and her small whimpers of encouragement. Her fingers left feather-light trails on his back and shoulders. She tugged at his hair and Syaoron groaned. _Did she want him to stop? _

Sakura only tugged his face close to hers again for another kiss. She parted her lips, coaxing Syaoron to delve into the sweetness she offered willingly. Syaoron chuckled before complying, his tongue dancing with hers. Syaoron put a hand on the side of her waist, distracting her with his kisses; Syaoron's hand began to climb her ribs.

Sakura could feel hot, delicious heat enveloping her. Syaoron's tongue was doing sinful things in her mouth and she couldn't help but to respond to every one of his movements. She arched her body into his unconsciously, trying to be closer to him. She couldn't form a coherent thought even if she wanted to, she could only feel.

The bell rang. Syaoron thought it was his imagination and continued his ministration. Sakura's eyes however, drifted open and the haze cleared a bit. She mumbled something and pushed at Syaoron's shoulder. Syaoron complied, accepting rather grudgingly that the bell was not in his imagination after all.

He sat at the edge of the bed, one hand running through his hair.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Syaoron murmured. "I'm not surprised if there's gonna be a tornado next time."

Sakura only glared at him, still blushing furiously. She nudged Syaoron's shoulder hesitantly.

"There's someone at the door." Sakura reminded him.

Syaoron's body had calmed down a bit and he allowed his gaze to fall on Sakura. She was sitting meekly on the bed, her lips thoroughly kissed and she still seemed a bit flushed. Syaoron sighed, she looked beautiful and God spare whoever it is at the door. He's gonna have to try very hard to restrain himself from murdering the person.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think. Reviews would be appreciated!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Thanks for all you reviews. Here's another chapter for you. Don't forget to review!_

* * *

><p>Syaoron had fully intended to storm to the door, yell at whoever was behind it, slammed the door at the person's face and return back to Sakura. He hoped that Sakura would still be sitting oh so enticingly on his bed and wouldn't object if he continued where they had left off. Fat chance though, he had caught Sakura off guard when he kissed her right after she woke up but maybe, just maybe with a little coaxing…<p>

His determined steps faltered when he saw Chika crawling to the door, probably to greet whoever it is. Syaoron smiled and picked the baby up, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. His anger towards the unwelcome visitor was rapidly depleting. Who could stay angry when an adorable baby was nuzzling her cheek at his shoulder trustingly?

Syaoron peeked through the peephole and sighed. Of course. Who else would it be? The baby gave a questioning look at his sigh but he just rubbed her back reassuringly. He pulled the door open, revealing a grinning Eriol. His grin however, immediately falters. Eriol blinked a couple of times and gave a low whistle.

"I knew they said babies grew fast but this is incredible. I didn't even know Sakura's pregnant."

Syaoron rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're baby-sitting. This is Chika. Sakura's her godmother. Now, tell me what the.." Syaoron belatedly remembering that there was a baby in his arms.

Syaoron coughed. "What are you doing here, Eriol?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

"You didn't pick up your phone. There's this document that you had to sign. Your secretary was practically hyperventilating when she finally called me. Luckily, I was at the office and then here I am." Eriol gestured at himself.

Syaoron whipped his head around and quickly turn back to go into the living room, Eriol following without an invitation. He searched for his phone with Eriol's help, practically tearing the living room apart. Even Chika picked up a cushion and peeked tentatively underneath it.

_I knew I left it here somewhere. _Syaoron usually placed the phone on the night stand in his room before going to bed but he was..distracted last night thus the interrupted routine. He finally found it stuck between two sofas and it was set on vibrate mode. _36 miscalls_ and all from his office. Syaoron groaned. It was supposed to be the weekend and he was looking forward on spending it with Sakura and Chika.

No matter. Signing those documents would only take a few minutes tops and then he would continue with his plans.

"Were you going back to the office?" Syaoron questioned.

"Yeah." Eriol nodded.

"Good." Syaoron handed Chika to Eriol, who had no chance to protest whatsoever.

Eriol looked ill, uncertain and vaguely terrified and that suited Syaoron just fine. _That's for interrupting you..damn interrupter._ Syaoron mused viciously.

"Drop her and you're dead." Syaoron warned.

Syaoron hit the buttons for his secretary and waited for her to pick up.

"I got the message. I'll come to the office in about 30 minutes." Syaoron finished his one-sided conversation and pressed 'end'.

That's just the way he does business. Calm, collected and efficient. He finally took mercy on the slightly green Eriol and took Chika back; Chika seemed to be enjoying herself though.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Syaoron said, escorting Eriol back to the door.

Eriol nodded, glance at Chika and walked away. Syaoron shook his head and grinned. _Who knew that the fearless Eriol had been scared from just holding a baby? _He had conveniently forgotten that he had pretty much act the same last night.

Sakura made her way to the living room. She had brushed her teeth, showered and she was going to give Chika a bath soon. She had filled the tub suitable for a baby to bathe in. She won't leave her side until she's done washing her to make sure she's safe.

First thing Sakura saw was Syaoron holding and talking to the baby and the baby appeared to be listening to him attentively. The sight warmed her insides and Sakura's eyes widened. _Did her ovaries just leapt?_ Sakura crinkled her nose at the random thought and blushed. Well, whose wouldn't when they saw an incredibly gorgeous man holding an adorable baby tenderly like what Syaoron was doing right now?

Wait. But did it mean that she wanted his babies? _Get a hold of your thoughts!_ Her mind screamed and she agreed whole-heartedly. She blamed her errant thoughts on Syaoron's kisses. They made her feel light-headed. Her mind groaned. _Now you're thinking about the kiss and couldn't stop blushing .Just peachy._

Syaoron noticed Sakura then and smirked. He had seen her blush and had no doubt whatsoever of what she was thinking about. He crooked his fingers at her, motioning for her to come closer and kissed her cheek when she did so, his warm breath tickling her skin. She blush a deeper red and Syaoron's smirk widened.

"I had just finished explaining our activities today to Chika and now I will be explaining them to you." He said gravely.

Sakura fought a giggle at his tone and nodded solemnly, deciding to play along.

"We are going for a picnic." Syaoron declared imperiously.

* * *

><p>Sakura hummed softly, smiling when Chika added some notes on her own. She had sat Chika on the counter and proceeding to make some finger food and sandwich. The weather was lovely, with calming wind and soft sunlight. Needless to say it's absolutely perfect for a picnic. Syaoron had gone to his office for a little while for some document signing, giving Sakura the perfect opportunity to prepare for the spontaneous activity.<p>

She had just put the last wrap of food into the picnic basket when Syaoron came strolling back into the living room, apparently back from the office.

"Ready?" Syaoron said, picking up Chika from the counter when she gave an excited shriek upon seeing him.

"Yeah. That was fast."Sakura remarked.

Syaoron shrugged absently and chuckled, taking her free hand in his, tugging her along. In Syaoron's office, Syaoron's secretary was blinking rapidly. Did that really just happened? It seemed that her boss had come to the office, signed the documents and went on his way. The fact that he had come and gone in a blink of the eye made her doubt her eyesight but her boss's signature on the documents had proven otherwise. She shrugged; he must have been in a hurry.

Sakura opened her mouth obligingly, accepting another cracker from Chika that she was supposed to be eating. She was making a mess of her face but she didn't really mind. Syaoron had lay down the picnic mat under the shade and had the perfect view of the park. The park was pleasantly full with people who apparently had the same idea as Syaoron. Syaoron was sitting next to her, munching on a tuna sandwich, his eyes occasionally returned to the woman beside him. He loved to see Sakura and Chika interact, it made him feel content and Sakura had treated Chika so tenderly, it was beautiful to see.

Chika giggled when Sakura poked at her sides playfully and Sakura smoothed Chika disarrayed hair softly after. Syaoron couldn't help but do the same thing to Sakura, eliciting a blush from her. Syaoron smirked, the fact that he could make her blush pleased him to no end. They watched in comfortable silence as Chika stretched herself on the mat, a huge yawn escaping from her little lips.

Sakura glanced at Syaoron, wondering if they should go back now. Syaoron smiled and shook his head.

"Let her sleep." Syaoron whispered, his breath brushing against her ear.

Sakura nodded, biting into a chicken sandwich. They watched as Chika's eyes slowly drifted shut. The gentle breeze helped her and soon enough she was deep in her slumber. Sakura smiled.

"She's probably having a good dream." Sakura said, watching fascinated as Chika smiled in her dream.

"Probably." Syaoron agreed.

Syaoron noticed that Sakura had sat farther than he would have liked and decided to do something about it. Tenacity and perseverance is the key. Syaoron knew that Sakura was being _very_ patient with him in his advances so Syaoron also decided to be _very_ patient with her in her stubbornness. Syaoron would have loved it if Sakura would just throw herself at him and kiss him senseless but again, she wouldn't be Sakura if she did that. It's definitely up to him to completely bring down her already crumbling walls. He smirked, remembering the kisses he shared with Sakura this morning. Her walls were definitely crumbling and he would enjoy breaking every bit of them.

He moved so that he was sitting behind her, rearrange Sakura's legs so that he could place his legs on either side of Sakura comfortably, bringing his knees up to trap her more effectively. He circled her waist with one arm, pulling her back against his front and placed his chin on her shoulder. Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as Syaoron's warmth enveloped her. Sakura smiled, it felt so right in his arms that she couldn't help but to lean back against him.

Syaoron was surprised, he had expected her to fight him but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He intertwined her fingers with his with his free hand and Sakura squeezed back, completely at ease despite the stares they were getting. Syaoron smiled. They made quite a picture, he supposed. A, if he might say, gorgeous man holding an equally gorgeous woman almost intimately, with an adorable baby sleeping at their side. He rubbed his cheek against her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent. Sakura squeezed his hand again and leaned against him even more.

Syaoron chuckled at her show of affection. _He had planned to prison Sakura, the princess, in his arms. But what do you know; the princess was a willing prisoner._

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think please .I'm gonna be a bit busy starting from now so it's going to be pretty difficult updating every week. I'll do my best though so don't worry. Oh, and thanks for being patient with me!<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Another chapter for you guys for being so awesome!_

* * *

><p>"You got to be serious!" Sakura said, exasperated.<p>

She wasn't even sure what had happened. She just realized that it's time for bed and somehow, Chika's lying on Syaoron's bed with Syaoron, grinning almost ear to ear and her hair was tangled in Chika's tiny fist, again.

"Just come to bed, Little Kitten." Syaoron yawned. "It's useless fighting Chika. She always gets what she wants."

Chika cooed in agreement and nuzzled into Sakura's hair when she finally relented and settled beside her. Sakura smiled softly. It's hard to stay mad at Chika. Her musing was interrupted by Syaoron.

"Good night, little princess." Syaoron kissed the top of Chika's head tenderly.

Chika giggled and reach out for Syaoron's face. She gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and Syaoron gave a low chuckle. Sakura giggled at the sight but immediately stop when Syaoron's gaze shifted on her.

"Good night, _my_ princess." Syaoron leaned over towards Sakura and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

He had moved too fast for her to even think of dodging the kiss. Now, both Chika and Syaoron were staring at her expectantly, both expecting her to give Syaoron a kiss in return. She couldn't help but crinkle her nose a bit playfully. Sakura leaned over Chika so that she could kiss Syaoron's cheek but at the last second, Syaoron shifted slightly so he could capture her lips instead.

Sakura froze in shock and she felt Syaoron smirk against her lips and she immediately returned to Chika's side. Thankfully, Syaoron didn't say anything. He was smirking though, in that annoying, endearing way that Sakura recognized as his_. _She swore that the man could try the patience of a saint.

Sakura kissed Chika on her cheeks and Chika giggled as Sakura's hair tickled her neck. Sakura watched as Chika's breath slowly becomes even and her eyes started to drift shut. She exchanged glances with Syaoron, smiling softly. And just like the night before, sleep came to her easily.

* * *

><p>Syaoron was pulled out of his slumber when a stray ray of sunlight penetrates the curtain and made its way to bed. He immediately sat up when he realized Sakura and Chika was no longer beside him, the sheets was still warm though, a sign that they haven't left the bed for long. The scent of coffee wafting through the open bedroom door lured him to leave the warmth of the bed.<p>

He could hear laughter and allowed his nose to follow the scent of coffee. Sakura was making pancakes and there were smudges of flour on her face. Chika also had some smudges on her nose and instead of wiping it off; she was trying to look at it, making her cross-eyed. Sakura giggled and grabbed a cloth. She cleaned Chika's face gently and brought her to the table, sitting her steadily.

Sakura turned and immediately saw Syaoron leaning on the entrance of the kitchen, a smile caressing his lips. Sakura smiled in return. His hair was a bit disheveled, lending him a boyish look and he was still rubbing his face in attempt to fully wake up. Sakura poured a cup of coffee and handed it to him. He took a sip and sighed contently. Syaoron's reaction reminded her of Touya. The two are more alike than she thought. Sakura made her way to the table only to be blocked by Syaoron's body.

Sakura looked up at him in question. Syaoron sipped at his coffee again, his eyes watching her over the rim.

"What are you doing? Breakfast is getting cold." Sakura objected when she tried to go around Syaoron only to have her way blocked again.

Sakura peeked over Syaoron's shoulder and saw Chika munching enthusiastically on her banana pancakes that she had served her earlier.

"You woke up earlier than me today. Did a certain event yesterday morning prompt that?"

Sakura blushed. She had indeed set her alarm clock so that she would wake up earlier than Syaoron. She had quickly turned the alarm off so that Syaoron wouldn't be awakened by the sound earlier that morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura mumbled.

"I bet you don't." He smirked and leaned over her.

"Give in to me Sakura." Syaoron whispered against her ear and kissed the side of her jaw softly.

Sakura shivered. "I still don't know what you're talking about." She insisted stubbornly.

Syaoron set his coffee on the counter and pulled her towards him, his arms anchoring her to his body securely.

"Such a stubborn kitten." Syaoron murmured but his smile contradicts his words.

Sakura rubbed her cheek against his broad shoulder.

"I just need time to adjust."

Syaoron kissed the top of her head, pleased that she wasn't trying to push him away.

"I'll wait." He remarked softly.

Sakura pulled back and gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm glad."

"Breakfast's getting cold." Sakura repeated.

Syaoron obliged and released her from his embrace. He was surprised when she moved to kiss him. It was a chaste peck on the lips but he couldn't get the smile it resulted off his face even if he wanted to.

Chiharu and Yamazaki had come to pick up Chika and Syaoron couldn't help but feel the small pang of sadness that was clearly visible on Sakura's face. He had gotten attached to the little imp and soon after immediately made a decision to visit her whenever he could with Sakura. Maybe he could persuade Yamazaki to let them 'borrow' Chika for a sleep over sometimes.

He was standing in front of Sakura's door before he knew it. He gave a small knock and let himself in. Sakura lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and gave him a smile. Syaoron took that as an invitation and sat next to her on the bed, resting his head on the headboard. He shut his eyes in content, stretching to make himself more comfortable. Sakura watched silently.

"Is it hard for you to say goodbye to Chika?" Sakura asked teasingly.

Syaoron turned towards her, suprised. "Did you always feel this way every time she came to stay and went home?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "You thought you will get used to it sooner or later but it never happened. I miss her already."

"It had gotten really quiet without her around." Syaoron commented absently.

"It sucks." Sakura nodded. They glanced at each other briefly before burst out laughing.

"We must have looked like two miserable, broken-hearted people." Sakura chortled.

"All over a baby too." Syaoron grinned.

They sat in comfortable silence before Sakura nudged Syaoron on his ribs.

"I'm sleepy. Go away." Sakura said.

"Fine, fine. It's a no then if I wanted to persuade you to share the same bed with me?" Syaoron tried almost playfully.

He had been expecting that things would go back to the way it used to be before Chika arrived anyway. It doesn't hurt to try his luck though. Sakura smiled, holding back laughter.

"It's a no." Sakura confirmed.

Syaoron leaned over her, letting his warm breath brushed against her face.

"Is it a no too if I demand that you kiss me goodnight?" He murmured, his voice turning suave and tender.

Sakura sighed. He was hacking away at her defenses without mercy and it seemed so easy to love him. To just stop thinking about how it is too soon and love him. She was afraid though. Sakura love_ and_ hate with a passion. She was well aware of her weakness and if she decided to love him and if he broke her heart, it would take forever to pick up the pieces.

Syaoron would be worth it, she decides. He would make an excellent father. Sakura had determined that when she saw how he interacts with Chika. He might spoil their children rotten but the thought warmed her considerably. He was patient and seductive at the same time. He was gentle and firm when the occasion called for it.

Sakura winced inwardly. Who was she trying to kid? It's already too late. She had fallen in love with him, she realized. A liar she might be, when the occasion calls for it, but she had never been able to lie to herself. That realization had raised a few uncomfortable questions. What if he didn't love her back? What if he found someone else he wanted to be with? What if it was all a game to him?

She smiled inwardly. This was not like her to be so uncertain about things. Only Syaoron could make her question herself. She would make him love her. She would make sure that he wouldn't want to be with anyone else but her. She would make sure that this was not a game to him. She had seen the way he looked at her and she knew that he at least liked her. It was a good start and it's now her job to turn that like into love. She doubts it would be easy but she was more than up for it.

Sakura tilted her head and allowed her lips to meet his softly and immediately opened, inviting him. Syaoron's eyes slid shut as he thrust his tongue into her moist cavern, tasting her sweetness. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms went around her waist. His tongue rubbed against hers seductively and Sakura responded in a way that set his blood on fire. Sakura whimpered when Syaoron nipped at the skin above her pulse.

Sakura tugged at his hair so that he was pressed more fully against her and Syaoron groaned in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, possessively and continued moving his lips against hers. Sakura slid her tongue over his lower lips and tugged at it teasingly. Syaoron opened his mouth to allow Sakura's tongue in. She did so, timidly at first but quickly get the hang of it.

Syaoron's hand gently slid under Sakura's pajamas and Sakura stiffened. Syaoron ignored the action and continued to distract her with his lips, stirring her passion. Sakura began to relax again when he caressed the bare skin under his fingers, tracing the curves of her waist. Sakura's hand began to caress his back, her touch whisper soft and strangely calming.

He pulled away when he realized how much he didn't want to stop. He pressed his lips against the area between her eyebrows softly. Sakura's eyes were glazed over with passion and her face was flushed, he knew his own expression would mirror hers. He held her until both their bodies had calmed, until his heart stopped thudding so hard against his chest. Syaoron pulled back and swallowed thickly.

"I guess I better go."

Sakura nodded demurely. Syaoron's eyes were molten gold with passion, almost predatory, but they slowly swirled back into the rich amber she recognized. Sakura was fascinated by them. Did her eyes change colors like his in passion too? Syaoron moved off the bed and made his way to the switch.

"Leave the lights on." Sakura stopped his action with her words, settling herself in the covers.

She snuggled deeper underneath the covers and sigh in content. Syaoron arched one eyebrow in question.

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"I am."

"Then I'm gonna turn off the lights for you." Syaoron was undoubtedly confused.

"I sleep with the lights on." Sakura mumbled beneath the covers.

Syaoron eyed the bulk under the covers which is Sakura and his gaze shifted to the canopy bed. It really did a good job of obscuring the light from her so Sakura could sleep without the lights blinding her eyes. The canopy did serve a purpose, he realized.

"Lil' Kitten." Syaoron called her attention back to him.

"What?" Sakura murmured sleepily.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Syaoron asked curiously.

"I'm not afraid of the dark. I just don't like them." Sakura corrected, she peeked over the covers to glare at him.

Syaoron hummed in acknowledgement. "Why?"

"Why what?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you sca..I mean, why don't you like the dark?" He quickly corrected when Sakura glared at him some more.

"Because of the absence of light." Sakura replied as if it was obvious.

In a way, it is obvious, Syaoron smiled.

"But you were fine when you were with me and Chika." Syaoron stated.

"That's because I'm not alone. Now go away." Sakura lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes, a clear signal that the conversation is over.

She was clearly trying to hide the blush caused once the haze of passion had lifted. His hand had travelled inside her shirt for heaven's sake. Syaoron shook his head fondly and walked out the door. There were still things that he didn't know about Sakura.

The woman had managed to surprise him at every turn. When he expects her to push him away, she drew him close. He had taken a risk tonight, he had pushed the invisible boundary between him and Sakura and had escaped unscathed. His eyes glinted mischievously. He would have to tread carefully to ensure there are no lines left between them. He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think, okay?<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Read and review!_

* * *

><p>Syaoron cursed under his breath. The sky had suddenly opened up and rain upon relentless rain poured down non-stop onto Earth. It showed no sign of stopping any time soon, Syaoron had no choice but to brave it through. It was another weekend and Syaoron had decided to go jogging this morning. He decided not to take shelter and just jog home since his clothes are undeniably soaked through anyway.<p>

By the time he finally made it to the apartment he was drenched, if possible, more than before. He opened the door to his home and Sakura was standing in the hallway, looking like a vision. She laughed at his state before handing him a towel she had apparently prepared when she noticed that he was still not back from his jog when the rain starts, remarking something about him looking like a drenched rat.

Syaoron accepted it gratefully and Sakura returned to whatever she was doing before he came home. Syaoron rubbed the towel on his head, trying to get most of the water out of his hair. He eyed Sakura who seemed preoccupied with something on the table carefully. The thing was taking all of her attention and he couldn't have that, could he? She was even frowning at the thing, grabbing some pieces randomly and tried to fit it together.

He approached Sakura and stood in front of her, trying to determine what had captured her attention so thoroughly. Syaoron chuckled when he realized that she was putting together a fairly large and complicated jig saw puzzle that took almost the entire table.

Sakura started at the sound of his laughter and her frown deepened considerably.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Drying my hair." Syaoron answered innocently, confused by her question.

Sakura seemed as confused by his answer as he is by her question. Realization immediately dawned and she laughed softly.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "You had to take a bath after getting wet in the rain." Sakura explained. "So what are you still doing here?"

Syaoron waved his hand absently. "I won't get sick because of a drizzle."

Sakura crinkled her nose in disapproval. "You could hardly call that a drizzle."

She gestured her hand to the window and as if on cue, a bolt of lightning flashed outside accompanied by an impressive sounding thunder. Her eyes widened.

"You're really lucky you managed to get back before the lightning and thunder starts."

Syaoron shrugged absently. There's nothing much to do and going out was certainly not an option at the moment, considering the weather. The jig saw puzzle tempted him but he had no doubt that Sakura would shove him away if he even attempted to sit on the couch. He would certainly shove himself out of the couch if he even dared to sit there while wearing wet clothes.

"Aren't you getting cold?" Sakura asked, carefully avoiding her eyes from some parts of the man's anatomy as his wet clothes were plastered against his body rather scandalously.

It must be true of how they say that gorgeous man couldn't be hurt by water. If it's even more possible, Syaoron looked like a model straight from a magazine. His wet white shirt was enunciating its master's body flawlessly, following every line of his torso faithfully. Sakura might be in love with the man but that doesn't mean she wanted to see him prancing around in see-through clothes.

Syaoron smirked. He had noticed Sakura's stolen glances and her blush. He purposely stretched to see her reaction, his grin widened when Sakura' blush deepened and she averted her eyes for the jig saw puzzle yet again. He was actually quite chilled but Sakura's reaction was worth it. He had strangely obtained pleasure from teasing Sakura; she was so adorable when she was riled up. And by the looks of her face, it wouldn't be long until she exploded.

His theory was proven flawless when less than five seconds later, Sakura had stood up from her seat on the couch. She had drawn herself to her full height, not particularly impressive next to Syaoron's but it would do. Her eyes were blazing in embarrassment and her hands were on her hips.

"If you don't want to take a shower, at least change out from your wet clothes." Her cheeks heating up even more.

Syaoron laughed but made his way to his room nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Sakura started when she felt warm lips trailing down her neck and a head buried itself in the crook of her neck. Hot breath warmed her skin and she couldn't help but wonder if this is just a very vivid dream. She blinked sleepily and felt the weight of a human body lightly against her. She stiffened, okay, not a dream. Arms tightened around her and Sakura gasped involuntarily. She quickly registers the things intruding her senses. Her eyebrows furrowed. She knew this scent.<p>

"Syaoron?"

She could hear an unintelligible mumble on her throat and the voice confirmed her suspicion. She pushed at his shoulders to get him off her only to be pinned more firmly on the bed. Sakura began a breathing exercise. _In..out..in.._And she's not even sure whether she did that to keep from panicking or from anger_. How dare the man sneak into her room while she was sleeping like a common thief!_

"Syaoron, get off me." Sakura tried to keep her voice calm but a small tremor betrayed her.

Receiving no reply, vocally or physically, Sakura started to struggle in earnest. He was way stronger than her and Sakura immediately realized this after a few seconds. Sakura gulped and immediately stop her attempt to get free. She slowly calmed her labored breathing and decided on another, subtler tactic. She knew Syaoron and she'll be damned if she didn't know that Syaoron was a perfect gentlemen. If he did something like this, he probably had a reason.

"Syaoron?" She kept her voice low and calming.

Syaoron mumbled something against her throat to show that he was listening. Her hands were free so she stroke his back softly, hoping the motion would calm him. She discovered that he was under the covers with her and she frowned. Either he was extremely careful not to wake her or she was completely knocked out to not even notice him getting under the covers with her. Sakura fought the urge to whimper when Syaoron's hot breath hit a particularly sensitive spot on her throat.

"Syaoron, what are you doing?" She questioned gently, hoping that Syaoron would immediately realize what he was doing, get off of her and offer an explanation. Hopefully in that order. There was something unnerving about a body looming over you and Sakura didn't like the feeling, it made her feel damn helpless. She repeated the question again when he didn't respond and nudged his shoulder a bit.

"I'm cold." He whispered and pressed his face further into the junction between her neck and shoulder.

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction from the contact but her awakened mind registered something. The weather was a little bit chilly but under the covers it was the perfect temperature. Sakura placed her hands on each side of Syaoron's head and gently brought his face into her view. His breath was a bit labored and his face was flushed.

"Syaoron. Look at me." Sakura demanded.

Syaoron slowly opened his eyes but they were unfocused and oddly glazed. Sakura pulled him close and rested his forehead against hers. She almost yelps in surprise at the difference of their body temperature.

"Syaoron, you're burning up!"

Syaoron shook her hands away from his face and returned to her throat. Sakura was forced to tilt her head up a bit to accommodate Syaoron. Sakura gripped Syaoron's shoulder in uncertainty. Their position was undeniably intimate and Sakura could feel the telltale of blush making it's way to her face. It actually felt nice. _Very_ nice. Sakura shook her head inwardly, focusing instead on Syaoron's fever. He probably wanted to wake her to ask for the fever medication because she was the one in the house who actually knew where everything was but his fevered mind demanded that he seek for heat instead. This would explain why Syaoron was currently draped against her at the moment.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Syaoron was obviously enjoying the extra heat her body provided but she needed to get the fever medicine in the cabinet to prevent the fever from climbing even higher. She tried to push him off her again only to be met with the same result. Sakura huffed in frustration. How was she supposed to help him when he was obviously not cooperating?

"Syaoron, get off. I need to get the medicine for your fever." Sakura tried.

After much persuasion on Sakura's part and protesting on Syaoron's part, Sakura managed to free herself from underneath Syaoron but he had also managed to hook his hand on her wrist. Sakura sighed. Trust the man to be demanding even in this state.

"I'll be back, Syaoron. You won't even miss me." Sakura convinced, and tuck the covers more securely around him.

Syaoron eyed her suspiciously and after what seemed like a long while, he let her go. Sakura sighed in relief but her mind was already making a list on what she should do. Sakura made her way to the kitchen and flicked the lights on. She opened the cabinet with the fever medicine and took them out, setting them onto the counter before pouring a glass of water. She then took out a basin, filled a quarter of the basin with water from the sink and proceeds to dump cubes of ice taken from the refrigerator into them. Her movements were precise, efficient and methodical.

Sakura balanced the items carefully and made her way back to her bedroom. She could see that Syaoron's eyes were shut, his face half-buried on her pillow. Sakura took a clean cloth from the bedside table and placed it on the basin's rim which she had placed on the side of the bed. Probably sensing someone is at his side, he cracked open one eyelid hesitantly. Sakura helped him sit and handed him the pill and water. Syaoron gulped them down immediately, lay back down on the bed and shortly after fell into drug-induced sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned for the umpteenth time that night; it was actually so late that it was early. Syaoron's fever had come down significantly thanks to the medicine and her, dabbing at his forehead with cold water for the last hour. Perched beside Syaoron, she stretched to loosen her tense muscles and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand laced itself onto her wrist. Sakura belatedly realized that Syaoron had awakened; she was pleased to note that his eyes had lost their glazed look and was now as alert as ever. Sakura made a move to put her hand on his forehead, just to make sure the fever was really gone when Syaoron's other hand intercepted hers and with a yank, her body was sprawled on top of Syaoron.<p>

Sakura sputtered and blushed furiously; she refused to sit up, knowing that she would be straddling Syaoron if she did so. Realizing her discomfort, Syaoron flipped so that both of them were lying sideways, facing each other. Syaoron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, blatantly ignoring her protests and struggles.

"This is_ not_ how you give thanks to someone who treats you back to health." Sakura muttered grudgingly.

"Oh?" Syaoron arched an eyebrow. "But this is exactly how I want to thank you and I'm just showing it as a form of appreciation." Syaoron teased.

Sakura huffed. He was teasing her, surely that's a sign that the fever is gone. They didn't say a word for a long time. Each watching the other silently. Sakura was watching him to make sure he was really okay and Syaoron was watching her because..well, he just like watching her.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Sakura asked.

"Just a bit groggy." Syaoron replied.

Their bodies were not close enough to touch but they were close enough to feel the other's body heat. The heat was making Sakura drowsy and she curled her sleep-deprived body against Syaoron. She was not finished though. Now that the worry over Syaoron was over, perhaps she could scold him a bit.

"I told you to take a bath when you came home but did you listen to me?" Sakura rambled. "Of course not. You were sick and the fever was so high that I was tempted to break an egg over your forehead just to see if it would cook." Sakura chastised playfully.

"It's astonishing to hear how much sorrow I could hear in your voice over my sickness." Syaoron commented dryly, a small smile on his lips.

Sakura giggled. She seriously couldn't help it even in her sleepy state. She snuggled deeper into her pillow and slowly drifts to sleep. Syaoron propped himself up using his elbow and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Even in his state he felt desire for her, he had to be dead and buried six feet under before he could stop want from coursing through his veins for this woman. How could this slip of a woman do this to him? He had the silly notion that once he learned the taste of her, kiss her, his curiosity would be satisfied but instead he wanted more, so much_ more_. His body ached for her. Keeping his desire in check, he pulled her closer.

"You lied to me." He whispered.

To his surprise, her eyelids fluttered open.

"When?" Her voice was sleepy but her confusion was clear.

"When you went to get the pills, you said I won't even miss you." He tightened his hold. "I did miss you."

* * *

><p><em>You know the drill. Tell me what you think!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_You guys have been so good to me. I love and appreciate all my reviews. Another chapter for you guys for being so patient._

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way out from her room, gently smoothing down her silver dress down her sides. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Syaoron. He looked devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo. The few top buttons were undone, giving her a tantalizing view of his chest. He was leaning on the counter, biting into an apple. He looked like a handsome, devil-may-care rogue and her heartbeat quickened. She always had a thing for bad boys though she knew enough to stay away from them.<p>

Syaoron's eyes widened when he saw Sakura. The dress had given her an ethereal glow and it shimmered whenever she moved. Her hair was let down and Syaoron's eyes travelled down the length of it as it curled softly against her breast. She looked gorgeous and she was_ his_.

He crooked his fingers at her, motioning her close. He sat on one of the counter's chair, signaling her at the apple he was eating and hand her his bow tie. Sakura caught his message instantly and step between his legs so that she could tie the contraption around his neck. Sakura smiled softly, and began to button up his shirt and proceeded on tying the bow tie. She had done this for Touya countless of time before so she was quite good at it.

Even sitting down, Syaoron was still slightly taller than her, Sakura thought grudgingly. Syaoron offered her the apple he was eating, bringing it to her lips and she paused from her work to take a bite. She adjusted the bow tie's position a bit and patted his shoulder when she's satisfied.

"There, all done."

Before she could step back, Syaoron leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Thanks." Syaoron whispered.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded in acknowledgement. She had looked so adorable and beautiful at the same time that Syaoron wanted to take her into his arms and run his fingers down the length of her hair. He wanted to mold their bodies together, preferably without a stitch of clothing between them. Would her blush deepened in pleasure? Syaoron groaned inwardly. He had to get a hold of his thoughts soon, before his body could react to them. That would not be good. Not good at all considering where they're going.

"Breathtaking." Syaoron whispered again; his warm breath caressed her ear.

Sakura blushed in pleasure. One compliment from him she turned into jell-o, the dark look in his eyes didn't help either. She needed to gather her scattered thoughts.

"You looked good too." Sakura offered her compliment. Syaoron nodded arrogantly and Sakura laughed.

Sakura had looked lovely, enticing and he couldn't help but to take her hand during the car ride. Sakura smiled and curled her fingers against his, feeling him play with her wedding ring. He liked to toy with her ring, almost subconsciously especially if they were in public. The action, she guessed, was to show to any interested eyes that she was already taken and Sakura couldn't help but feel it was his subtler ways of reminding _her_ of that fact or more importantly by _who_ she was taken.

Sakura's mother, Isabelle had organized a fund raiser party for orphaned children and Sakura wanted to come to offer her support. The party was held in the Kinomoto mansion and Sakura was looking forward to it. She had always participated in the charity events her mother had organized and she had loved every second of it. She could put on a pretty dress and use her power of persuasion and the crowd would be putty in her hands. Crude, but effective. It is for a good cause and the crowd only needed a nudge into the right direction.

Sakura and Syaoron greeted Isabelle warmly. Syaoron had received a nod of acknowledgement from Touya and nodded in return. Syaoron had offered to grab a glass of champagne for Sakura but decided on watching Sakura worked her magic instead.

Sakura's champagne in his hand, he kept his eyes on Sakura. It was quite amusing, really. She was currently engaging in conversation with a middle-aged man and Syaoron recognized him as one of the successful businessmen with noble blood. The man is, without saying, filthy rich. Sakura behaved like a perfect host. She smiled, laughed, flattering and persuade accordingly. Syaoron could hear their voices wafting over the crowd as they talked.

"Mr. Bedsworth, the donation you had given last year was of tremendous help for the orphans. You were quite generous and I thank you." Sakura said, smiling gently.

Syaoron watched as Mr Bedsworth chest puffed from the flattery. He laughed a booming laugh, clearly pleased.

"I was thinking to donate the same amount this year too." He stated.

Sakura's eyes shone from obvious admiration. "You are most generous. This is probably why you had secured the position as the major stockholders in several prestigious companies."

"Ah! You have heard of that, have you?" Mr Bedsworth chuckled. "I made quite a neat profit this year too."

"I doesn't surprise me at all considering how intelligent and calculated you are." Sakura beamed.

"Well, I probably could add a few thousands for the donation." Mr. Bedsworth said and Sakura's smile widened sweetly.

Syaoron waited for the expected reaction. It wasn't long in coming. Color started to rise in the man's cheeks and Syaoron fought the urge to snicker. Sakura seemed to be oblivious to the effect that she had on the men. That's the third man that she had blushing under her scrutiny, much to his amusement. Having seen enough, he approached his wife and offered the champagne to her. Sakura smiled at him.

"Mr. Bedsworth, meet my husband. Li Syaoron." Sakura introduced.

Mr. Bedsworth shook his hand, pumping it two times before letting go.

"Li Syaoron." Mr. Bedsworth tested the name on his tongue. "I have heard of you."

They made small talk before excusing themselves.

"You make persuasion look like an art." Syaoron whispered as they made their way around the ballroom.

"I've got lots of practice." Sakura whispered back, smiling in amusement. He seemed genuinely impressed.

Women who had bothered to look in their direction had sighed dreamily. The men simply grinned in approval or frowned in envy. The couple was so close together, whispering in each other's ears as if sharing an intimate moment.

The party was in full swing when it happened. A hush seemed to fell in the crowd and they parted to make way for someone. Sakura's back was facing the entrance but her back stiffened slightly. Syaoron had only noticed it because one of his guiding hands was on the small of her back.

She had also stopped in her tracks. Sakura recognized the presence, had always been since she was old enough to attend these sort of parties. Syaoron's head swiveled to the entrance, curious of the reactions that the stranger had managed to illicit from Sakura even without facing him.

His eyes fell on a good looking man. His silver hair was combed back and his silver eyes, a shade darker than his hair was staring straight at Sakura. He was walking towards them too, his stride was confident, unfaltering. He walked with a confidence that few possesses, sparing not a glance on either side of the murmuring crowd.

Sakura turned to face him and she blushed, preparing for the embarrassment that was sure to follow_. _Yuu was a force to reckon with and Sakura would beat herself over the head for forgetting to tell Syaoron about him. The man didn't understand the word 'no' and he didn't know when to stop. A dangerous combination. He was tolerated, barely, because of his powerful and rich family, though.

_How could I forget about him, of all people? I forgot to warn Syaoron about him too. _Sakura fretted inwardly_. _Syaron was going to hate him, she knew that for certain. She could just hope that Syaoron would be calm enough to listen to her once the ordeal was over. She groaned inwardly when she noticed Syaoron's glare from the corner of her eye.

Syaoron eyebrows furrowed_, Is she blushing? For that man?_ Jealousy was quick to follow through when the man took her hand and brushed his lips across Sakura's knuckles_. It was a just_ _a greeting_, Syaoron thought, gritting his teeth nonetheless.

"Yuu." Sakura greeted firmly.

"_My angel_." Yuu returned and Sakura's blush deepened in embarrassment. She didn't miss the way Syaoron wrapped his arm around her waist possessively.

Sakura had known Yuu, met him at several parties before and she had known that he was good on pretty words. Women would swoon at his feet and tripped over each other just to get his attention. Sakura was not one of them and that made her, if even more possible, irresistible to him. Sakura had tolerated him because he was one of her mother's main donators. She hated the likes of him, who made women fell for him without any intention of catching them.

She fought the urge to shiver when she had remembered the first time they were introduced.

"I didn't know that angels would fly so low." Yuu had murmured.

She would have scoffed at his attempt of flattery if he is not obscenely rich and if she is not a perfect lady. Ladies do no not scoff or snort, according to her mother. She supposed ladies do not fart either, but she had wisely kept that thought to herself. Yuu had called her 'angel' ever since, much to her mortification.

"This is my _husband." _Sakura purposely stressed the word husband. "Li Syaoron."

"Of course." Yuu nodded towards Syaoron but he kept his eyes on Sakura.

Syaoron swiftly step in front of Sakura, blocking Yuu's view of her. Sakura didn't like what he was doing but she would let this one slide. It's official. Syaoron and Yuu were having that rare hate-at-first-sight disease. The level of testosterones oozing from both men was so thick that Sakura could feel a headache coming. She trusted Syaoron not to do anything rash especially in this crowd. Neither of the men had shown any signs of shaking hands, content on glowering at each other instead. Sakura stepped out so that she was beside Syaoron, ignoring his frown.

"I didn't see you at my wedding. Were you out of town?" Sakura asked just for the sake of conversation.

"Yes. I suppose I must be." Yuu replied but Syaoron didn't miss the meaning of his words and neither did Sakura. _He was implying that he had missed the wedding on purpose_.

Her face reddened in anger but she kept her temper in check, choosing to ignore his choice of wording.

"A pity then, it was a beautiful occasion." Sakura said.

"If you say so." Yuu said, eyeing Syaoron who had a smug smile on his lips.

"In the next life, I would like you to consider being mine instead. Or if you like, you could be mine in this life as well." Yuu stated, automatically wiping the smile on Syaoron's face.

"Sakura is _mine_. In this life and the next." Syaoron's words were short but the look in his eyes spoke volumes, his hands quickly form tight fists.

Sakura blushed from Syaoron's words but nonetheless, she gripped his arm so that Syaoron couldn't take a step further without dragging her along.

"I am absolutely content where I am right now." Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. Yuu's insolence was harder to tolerate with each passing year.

"If you ever change your mind…" Yuu let his words trailed suggestively. "Before I go around and mingle, allow me to say that you looked ravishing as always, my angel." Yuu compliments.

Sakura nodded in thanks stiffly.

"After all, you are wearing _my_ color." Yuu added, brushing a stray of silver lock back to its place and proceeded to walk away.

* * *

><p>Syaoron had paced the living room since they came back and he doesn't seem to show the sign of stopping anytime soon. He was clearly agitated and the way he kept glaring at her spoke volumes. Sakura sighed. She had waited him to stop pacing for nearly half an hour now.<p>

Syaoron didn't know how to phrase the questions he wanted to ask without sounding like a possessive, jealous caveman. The sick feeling of jealousy had settled deep in the bottom of his stomach and had not shown any chance of dissipating any time soon.

Sakura was clearly waiting him to say something and he was glad that she knew that there was something in his mind. He would be even more furious if she had acted like there was nothing wrong. He couldn't stop glaring at her though although he knew that Sakura had not done anything that would trigger these emotions. Blame his heart for not listening.

Sakura's stomach was full with butterflies. She accepted the glares Syaoron sent to her. It was her fault that she had failed to warn him about Yuu. Sakura was careful to hide the smile that was threatening to show on her lips. Syaoron's actions and words today had told her something.

"I love you."

Syaoron stopped in his tracks. His head whipped around towards Sakura. She looked completely normal, leaning lightly against the wall, but the slight tinge of red in her cheeks confirmed that what he heard earlier wasn't in his imagination alone.

"What?" Syaoron's voice was hoarse when he finally asked.

He wanted, no, _needed_ confirmation. Reality would be too cruel if he had heard wrong. He approached Sakura and stood in front of her, caging her with his body and gaze. She won't meet his eyes, looking everywhere except him. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and tilts her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"What did you just say?" Syaoron repeated.

Sakura met his gaze head on. She knew that her feelings towards him would wipe any insecurity he felt away. He loved her. That much was evident. She didn't need him to say the words. He wouldn't behave the way he had if he hadn't loved her. Every gesture he had made and the way he had treated her had proven that he loved her. Her heart would be safe with him. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I love you, Syaoron." Sakura finally whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always, always welcomed!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtedly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_You guys blew my minds with your reviews and I loved all of them to bits! And thank you for correcting any silly mistakes that I have made. This particular chapter is why I rated this fanfic as M so you are warned._

* * *

><p>Syaoron placed his hands on either side of her body, trapping her against the wall.<p>

"I supposed you just say that so that I would stop pacing around?" Syaoron questioned teasingly.

Sakura's eyes widened before she huffed. "Yeah, that must be it."

Sakura pushed at Syaoron's shoulder, hard. Apparently, he won't budge and apparently he didn't like her answer too if the scowl on his face was any indication.

"I was hoping that you would say 'Of course not. I really do love you.'" Syaoron said, closing the gap between their bodies.

Sakura sighed and buried her face against his shoulder. "You shouldn't even have to ask me that. I don't throw words like love around." She muttered.

"I'm glad." Syaoron murmured, returning her words against her.

Sakura leaned back a bit to smile demurely at Syaoron only to have him capturing her lips instead, causing her to gasp in suprise. Before long, Sakura eyes had fluttered shut, her hands gripping at his shoulders. Syaoron nibbled at her bottom lip and ran his tongue across it gently. He did the same with her upper lip and tilts his head to the other side for more access.

Sakura's lips parted and when Syaoron did the same, she pushed her tongue into his mouth, exploring what he was offering her. Syaoron groaned to show his approval and rubbed his tongue against hers. She found the gesture arousing in the most erotic way. Sakura sucked lightly on Syaoron's tongue and in retaliation, he thrust his tongue past her lips. They parted for breath and gaze at each other, studying the other intently. Still holding her gaze, Syaoron lifted her effortlessly so that they were eye level. Sakura's arms immediately went around his neck for support. Syaoron wasn't even sure who had made the move but their lips met again viciously.

He could kiss her and let it go on and on and on. He could never get tired of kissing her. Sakura laid soft kisses on his face, between his brows, on his chin and on his cheeks. Syaoron's eyes closed from the tingling sensation. Syaoron planted soft kisses along the gentle sweep of her jaw; he trailed his lips on her neck, leaving kisses and gentle nips. Sakura tilts her head to give him more access, enjoying the sensations he gave her.

Syaoron slid down the shoulder straps of her dress and Sakura shivered when he caressed her arm. Sakura gasped when he pressed his arousal against her. He gripped her hips when she tried to move away, a low growl warned her to stay still.

"Syaoron…" Sakura whimpered.

"This is what you do to me Sakura." Syaoron whispered hotly against her ear before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Sakura was dizzy with pleasure. Heat pooled in her stomach. His arousal excites her and her fever fueled his own. Sakura barely registered that they were moving until she heard the creak of the door opened by Syaoron.

Syaoron laid her gently on his bed and crawled up the length of her body, looking at her almost predatorily. He stared at her. Her hair was spread out across the pillow and her lips looked thoroughly kissed. Her eyes were glazed with passion and he smiled smugly, knowing that he was the one who had put it there.

Sakura reached up and stroke the side of his face gently, tracing his jaw.

"Do you know that your eyes darkened whenever you kiss me?" Sakura asked; her voice soft.

Syaoron shifted his face so that he was kissing her palm. He gave her a small smile and shook his head slowly, sensually. Sakura sighed, he felt so good against her and his evening whiskers was tickling her palm slightly.

"Even now, the color of your eyes is darker." Sakura stated, not even knowing why she was so determined to tell Syaoron that.

Syaoron stayed silent, content on staring at her. He makes no movement to touch her and Sakura giggled.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoron's gaze softened a bit. "I'm seducing you."

"You're doing quite an impressive job." Sakura offered, smiling demurely.

Syaoron chuckled. "Thank you. Do you know that you would shiver every time I kiss your neck?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she slowly shook her head.

"Let me show you." He whispered and lowered his head.

"It's this spot right here." He placed an open-mouthed kiss there and the shiver he had known coming shook her body slightly.

Sakura gasped when he kissed her there again and when he nipped, she whimpered. Syaoron was quick to soothe the spot with his tongue as an apology.

"And do you know that you would whimper when I kiss your shoulder?" He waited until she shook her head in breathless anticipation.

"Then, let me show you again." Syaoron's voice is nothing but a husky whisper.

Sakura whimpered, just as he had known she would. Syaoron was giving her time to get used to his touches and kisses. He shrugged out of his tuxedo, tossing it carelessly across the room. He took her hands with one of his and pressed them at the base of his neck, right where his first shirt button started. He looked into her eyes and saw uncertainty.

"It's hot, Sakura. Help me take them off." Syaoron whispered_. Undress me_.

Sakura blushed and popped the first button from its hole. Syaoron lowered his head and slammed his lips onto hers. The kiss was passionately hot and thoroughly consuming. Sakura wanted to entangle her fingers in his hair, pull him closer, but Syaoron's hand was holding hers captive, pressing them against his buttons, reminding her of he wanted her to do. Sakura popped the buttons out of their holes while Syaoron's hand had begun to roam her body. Despite her furious blush, she had to admit that it felt good. His chest felt hard and smooth underneath her fingers. He was built in the name of perfection, of that she was sure. His muscles weren't bulky but they were there, lean, strong and oh so very sexy.

His muscles leap beneath her fingertips and his breath hitch in his throat. Syaoron groaned and rest his forehead against Sakura's. It felt so damn good and it was obvious from her startled reaction that she didn't know what she was doing to him. Her touch was innocently seductive and it drove him crazy. Sakura pulled her hands back only to be captured again by Syaoron. Sakura wondered if she had done something wrong, he sounded like he was in pain.

"More." He demanded hoarsely.

Sakura touched him again tentatively. She traced his collarbone, they looked so lickable. She caressed his strong shoulders and back, tracing the hard muscles, reveling in the fact that how different her body is compared to his. Syaoron let her do as she pleased. He slowly pulled her dress upwards, Sakura stiffened slightly and Syaoron stop his actions. He leaned forward so that he could kiss her ear.

"Trust me, Sakura."

Sakura shifted so that she could capture his lips. She then nodded hesitantly. Syaoron kissed her, almost lazily and pulled the dress further up, exposing her long legs, her curvy waist, her smooth stomach, her breast, still encased in her bra. _I would cure that_, Syaoron thought darkly. Sakura heard the rustle of her clothes as they were peeled away from her body and she blinked only to realize that she was naked. Colors rise viciously to her cheeks as she tried to cover herself but Syaoron had other intentions. He pushed her hands away and simply stared at her.

"Beautiful." He breathed and Sakura flushed underneath him.

He shrugged his shirt off and the rest of his clothing was quick to follow. He pressed himself fully against her and she gasped as he groaned. _Finally_. Oh God. She felt so damn good against him. He knew she would felt good naked against him but he never thought that it would be _this_ good. He wasn't even encased inside her yet but the pleasure was already immense. He pressed his face against her throat. Something was nagging at the back of his mind though he was not sure what. His mind suddenly screeched stop at a thought. He moved so that he could look at her face. Sakura's face was tinted with the loveliest color of red. She jolted when Syaoron gently caressed her breasts, cupping them, her eyes squeezing shut and she moaned. The sound was music to his ears. His eyebrows furrowed though, the nagging became irritatingly insistent.

A simple touch had sent Sakura deeper into passion and Syaoron ceased all movements. Sakura blinked, confused. _Had he stop wanting her?_ Syaoron immediately sense her worry and kissed her frown away. He embraced her snugly in comfort to reassure her and chased all her ridiculous thoughts.

"Sakura.." Syaoron started; his voice thick with passion.

Sakura blinked, forcing the haze of passion that still lingers. She could hardly form a thought with them around. She hummed to alert him that she was listening.

"Are you a virgin?" Syaoron asked almost hesitantly.

It all makes sense. Why she had acted so shy and her reactions were uninhibited even with the slightest sensual touch. She was always blushing when he said or did something even remotely naughty. She didn't seem to comprehend what her touch did to his blood but he would show her, teach her. And he was already looking forward to it.

Sakura gave him a tiny nod and looked away in an endearing way as though she was ashamed by her virginity. Syaoron couldn't help but smirk smugly. His was the only body that her body had come in intimate contact with. _His body would be the only body that her body would ever know,_ his thought commented possessively.

"You never ceased to please me, Sakura." Syaoron murmured, kissing her throat fervently.

Sakura let out a throaty moan as his hands and lips roamed her body. Caressing, squeezing, brushing against her with firm gentleness and she appreciates his consideration. Heat pooled in her belly and she gasped when Syaoron nudged her thighs apart with his knees. He settled between her thighs gently and Sakura was already restless, something inside her demanding to be appeased. Syaoron groaned; she was ready for him.

"This is going to hurt a bit, love." Syaoron said between clenched teeth, grasping at his control.

Sakura nodded slightly, understanding his words but too lost in the pleasure to form her own. Syaoron gritted his teeth and slid into her slowly until he met the barrier. Knowing it would only hurt her more if he delayed, he thrust hard into her. Sakura tensed from the pain but she didn't scream, settling on biting her lower lip instead. Syaoron soothed her with comforting sounds and unintelligible words, keeping still so that she would adjust to him. He kissed her lovingly and when she whimpered for him to move, he did. Slowly at first but later his thrust increased in pace. Sakura moaned and he groaned; his breath hot against her ear.

Pleasure, white, hot spiraled around them. Syaoron watched as Sakura's pleasure built. His body worshipped her. Her body arched into his and when she released, she screamed his name. Sensing her release, Syaoron finally followed her.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not going to lie to you guys. Writing their love scenes was unexpectedly hard. I hope I didn't mess it up. Tell me what you think, okay?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The day Sakura and Syaoron belongs to me, I will be insanely rich, I will support Ranma and Shampoo pairing (which is never in a million years!), my brother would stop annoying me (which is also undoubtedly never) and I will be married to Gerrard Butler (sigh….)**

_Guys, I'm really, really sorry for the delay. I had been so busy lately with college and all and the internet connection here sucks. Thank you for your reviews and without them I wouldn't have gotten this far. Enjoy the last chapter of Love Maybe my friends, and leave a review because they always made my day._

* * *

><p>Sakura woke slowly from her sleep, her lashes fluttered against her cheeks. An arm was around her waist possessively and she blushed as the memories of last night came back full force. Syaoron's front was pressed against her back and her legs were tangled with his. Sakura sighed when she felt the warm covers rustled soothingly against her skin. She had given herself to him and he in turn had given himself to her. She was glad, happy even but <em>ohgod<em>, she didn't even knew she could make sounds like that in the throes of passion. She tried to entangle herself from his hold only to squeak indignantly at the hand that was pulling her tighter against its owner's body.

"Where are you going?" Syaoron asked; his voice scratchy from sleep.

Sakura's action was comical. She gaped, stuttered and blushed so red that her face appeared to be on fire. Syaoron chuckled and adjusted their positions so that she would be on her back with him looming over her. Sakura averted her eyes from his and Syaoron sighed, though an amused smile play on his lips.

"Good morning, Sakura." Syaoron greeted her, nuzzling into her neck affectionately.

Sakura blushed with pleasure and giggled when he hit a ticklish spot. "Morning, Syaoron." She returned, smiling demurely.

Syaoron couldn't resist but to return the smile. He brushed his lips against Sakura's and felt the beginnings of desire stirring in his blood but he quickly suppressed them. It was her first time last night, she would be too sore for him. That didn't stop him from wanting to be close to her though.

"It's still early Sakura." He rolled them so that they were laying side by side, facing each other. "Let's go back to sleep."

Sakura squirmed to get free but he was having none of that. He wrapped his arms around her and holds her tight against his body, her head resting on his bicep. He tucked her head beneath his chin gently. Sakura yawned and gave a half-hearted shove against his broad chest. She could feel the rumble where her cheek was pressed against his chest when he chuckled.

"Sleep, sweetheart. You need the rest." He whispered softly against her ear.

Sakura relaxed, eventually and wrapped her arms around Syaoron. She brushed her lips lightly against his collarbone and hoped he didn't notice. The sound of his steady breath soothed her and she felt her eyelids grew heavier, and she drifted back to sleep.

Sakura woke for the second time that morning only to discover that Syaoron was not next to her. The smell of coffee and breakfast told her enough though. Feeling lazy to walk all the way to her room just to grab a shirt, she rummaged through Syaoron's clothes and slipped a black T-shirt on. The hem of the shirt brushed just above her knees and it was quite comfortable. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and proceeded to the joint bathroom. Sakura had kept an extra toothbrush there when Chika had insisted they sleep on the same bed and Syaoron hadn't bothered removing them. It felt nice, seeing her toothbrush in the same container as his.

Pulling herself from her musing, she refreshed herself. Her eyes widened when she glanced again in the mirror. She tugged the neckline away for a closer look and fought the urge to groan. Peeking just above her collarbone was an unmistakable, fresh hickey.

Syaoron had just poured a second cup of coffee and wondered if he should serve Sakura breakfast in bed. He smiled, realizing how domesticated and besotted he was by the woman currently sleeping in his bed. The said woman was stomping towards him and she looked adorable. Her hair was mused from their previous night activity and sleep and she was wearing his shirt. The combination was both endearing and sensual. Sakura stopped in front of him and pulled at the cloth so that he could get a full view of the hickey.

"What is this?" She pointed at the bruise.

Syaoron smirked smugly. He had noticed the hickey the second time he had woken up

. "I believe it is called a love bite." He brushed his fingertips lingeringly across the bruise.

Sakura gaped and blushed. To call the hickey a love bite seemed..so intimate and it is albeit begrudgingly, nice. Sakura shook her head inwardly. She would have to wear concealer or scarf when she went out to avoid embarrassing questions and possible wolf whistles. Tomoyo would demand to know everything and she would die of mortification. Of that she was sure.

"Why would you leave something like this..um..well..it's embarrassing!" Sakura wailed, frustrated that she couldn't express the right words.

"I'm sorry. I lose control." Syaoron told her truthfully.

He had not intended to leave the mark but he had been so lost in his passion with Sakura. He was man enough to admit the lack of self control when he was around Sakura. The mark looked good on her though, and the sight of it filled him with arrogant pride. Simply because he had put it there. He licked his lips unconsciously and Sakura's eyes widened. The man was too seductive for his own good.

"You made me lose control Sakura." Syaoron's eyes darkened and Sakura melted. There was no other word for it. It was good to know that he had lost control just as she had.

Sakura leaned towards him and stop mere inches away before their lips touch.

"Kiss me." Sakura placed her hands on his chest and repeated her demand. "Kiss me."

Sakura leaned further into his body, pressing herself into Syaoron's hard planes. Telling him that she loved him had definitely freed her. Syaoron groaned. He was trying so hard to be noble but his little wife was tempting him, not that he was not enjoying it.

"Sakura.."he was silenced when she took matters in her own hands.

Sakura forced his head down and crashed her lips against him. Syaoron knew he wouldn't stop, _couldn't_ stop if she kept kissing him the way she did. Sakura slid her tongue across his lips, pleading for entrance and Syaoron snapped. He growled and slammed her body into his, denying any space between them. He took complete possession over the kiss and kissed her the way he had dreamt of doing. He loved how she responded to him, to his touch. And he loved the fact that she loved him and damn if he didn't love her just as fiercely.

Syaoron withdrew when he felt her tremble in his arms. He watched her bemused expression and smiled. Sakura stood at the tip of her toes to catch his lips again.

"More." She whispered and Syaoron was happy to accommodate her. When they finally parted for air, both were gasping for breath. Syaoron's hand had slid under her shirt and caressing her thigh.

"Sakura, the breakfast is gonna get cold." Syaoron attempted to pull her away from him.

"I'm not hungry Syaoron." Sakura whispered.

Syaoron decided to be blunt.

"Sakura, if we continue, I wouldn't be able to stop. You're too sore from last night and hurting you is the last thing I wanted to do." He hissed when she kissed his neck.

"But I don't want you to stop." Sakura murmured.

Syaoron shut his eyes in frustration. His control was slipping fast and Sakura was not helping. That's it. He would just be gentle. Syaoron lifted Sakura and hold her to his body so that her pelvic was against his own. Sakura gasped from the contact and hooked her arms around Syaoron's neck for support. Sakura smiled when she saw Syaoron's smile and he carried her to the bedroom.

"I want your things moved into this room as soon as possible." Syaoron informed her. "And this is not under discussion." He added when her eyes widened.

Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded. Syaoron laid her on _their_ bed gently and kissed her before pulling away. He sat on the side of it and motioned her to do the same.

"We have to talk first." Syaoron pulled her onto his lap when her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you having regrets?" Sakura tried to pull away, her eyes immediately tearing up.

"Hell, no." Syaoron almost yelled at her.

He was immediately contrite when he saw her teary eyes.

"No." Syaoron kissed her cheek lingeringly. "No.." He kissed the centre of her palm. Each 'no' was accompanied by a kiss. And he lost count how many times he had said no until Sakura finally relaxed in his arms.

"I am in love with you." Syaoron watched Sakura's reaction and the result from his confession was a smile as bright as the Sun.

"I fell so hard for you that I was black and blue all over." Syaoron continued when Sakura didn't say a word.

"Go on." Sakura murmured against his neck.

"And I have confidence that I would love you and _only_ you for the rest of my life."

Sakura sighed in satisfaction. She had waited to hear those words from him and it was worth every agonizing second.

"Sweeter words have never been spoken." She told him.

Syaoron smiled at her words but shook his head solemnly. "There are sweeter words than that, Sakura, and I want to hear them.

Sakura obliged. "I love you too."

Syaoron leaned to kiss her and she met him halfway. Lips clashed with lips and Sakura hummed when Syaoron coaxed her to part her lips for him. He tasted her almost desperately and when Sakura whimpered for more, he urged her to learn the taste of him too. Sakura pulled away gently so that she could see his face and Syaoron let her, though he had a firm grip on her waist.

Her eyes sparkled and her pouty lips were smiling softly at him. She drew small circles on his bicep with her fingertips and Syaoron groaned. She had him wrapped around her little finger without him realizing it.

"Whatever you wanted with that expression, you'll get it. Just tell me what you want."

Sakura laughed. "I want a proper honeymoon and I want to have your babies."

Syaoron pinned her to the bed before she could blink and chuckled.

"Those can be arranged, with much pleasure."

* * *

><p><em>And that is the end of Love Maybe. I could only hope that you enjoyed the ride…and thanks again for the reviews! <em>

_Lots of love,_

_Personaltaste92 _


End file.
